Les fruits pourris
by iloveharlock
Summary: Traversant des mondes fantasmagoriques, Alguérande recherche toujours la moitié de son coeur et de son âme. Dans le monde réel, c'est la base même de l'institution qu'il sert qui contient des fleurs flétries. Les défis ne manquent donc pas, comme à l'habitude !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator appartient à son créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

Bien que réfrénant leurs affolements respectifs, Albator et Gander se tenaient de part et d'autre du caisson de cryogénisation où Alguérande avait été placé en état de survie à durée indéterminée.

Tous deux tournèrent ensuite la tête vers Pouchy qui demeurait debout au pied du caisson.

- Je peux savoir en quoi cet assassinat va servir ? siffla enfin le second du _Pharaon_.

- Les aiguilles venimeuses des sphères de ma bague ont suspendu ses fonctions vitales. Il suffira de le réveiller, le moment venu, répondit tranquillement le jeune homme blond.

- « il suffira » ? aboya son père. Il suffisait déjà d'attendre que ton fichu Arbre guérisse Madaryne et nous la rende… On a vu le résultat ! Maintenant, quatre gosses n'ont plus ni mère ni père !

- Mais que s'est-il passé avec Madaryne Von Erback Waldenheim ? préféra jeter Gander Oxymonth. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus où vous l'aviez laissée, Pouchy ?

- Elle était vulnérable, l'Arbre concentré plus sur sa guérison et à la maintenir en vie au vu du traitement que pour la protéger j'imagine. Une entité ennemie n'a dû avoir guère de mal à l'escamoter !

- En ce cas, pourquoi l'Arbre n'a-t-il alerté personne ? insista le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Pouchy réfléchit un instant.

- Lancé comme il était, je dirais qu'il a tourné en boucle, Madaryne si infime poussière pour sa toute-puissance qu'il n'a même pas réalisé sa disparition. Ce n'est que quand Algie est revenu pourvu de son nouvel équilibre qu'il a réagi.

- Équilibre ? Il était franchement hystérique ! se récria encore Albator.

De son œil noir, il foudroya le cadet de ses enfants.

- Toi, le pacifique, tu as presque brisé la nuque d'Alguérande ! ?

- C'était la seule solution, Torien a bien insisté… Et ça permettait aussi à Alguérande de ne pas être inquiété pour le commandement du _Pharaon _!

- Ah oui, vraiment ? grinça Gander. Algie a tout fait pour assurer à son poste. Vu qu'il n'est plus en état, le général Hurmonde…

- … ne va rien faire du tout, coupa Pouchy. Mon frère a été blessé sur ma planète, ce sera un « accident » dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Votre Gléa l'a déjà couvert par un certificat médical à durée forcément indéterminée. Je vous assure qu'Alguérande ne risque rien, dans l'extrême urgence, Torien a veillé à tout !

- Tu avais aussi assuré à ton aîné qu'il retrouverait son épouse, jeta son père, toujours aussi acerbe. Et voilà que tu l'as envoyé… tu ne sais même pas où !

- C'était la seule…

- Tais-toi ! hurla le grand Pirate balafré. Je ne te permettrai pas décimer plus la famille. Ne les approche plus jamais ! Retourne à ton Sanctuaire où tout n'est supposé qu'être rose bonbon et laisse les adultes régler des problèmes de leur âge !

Et dans l'envol de sa cape suie et rubis, il quitta la salle de repos spécialement aménagée pour accueillir le temps nécessaire le caisson d'Alguérande.

* * *

Gander huma le verre de red bourbon, en avala une gorgée, le liquide glissant directement dans la panse synthétique de son corps Mécanoïde, et qui serait vidée et remplacée lors de sa révision quotidienne.

- Toujours un régal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur qui semblait encore tout aussi rouge que les revers du col de sa cape majestueuse.

- Vous avez été très dur avec le petit…

- Pouchy est tellement dans un autre monde, bien plus encore qu'Alguérande qui pourtant est pas mal barré dans son genre ! L'un comme l'autre décimeraient une moitié de l'univers pour sauver l'autre !

- Ça, c'est même fort injuste…

- Des mois durant, Alguérande a usé son espoir et sa santé dans l'attente de retrouver sa femme. Et là, il est parti la rejoindre dans des univers dont tout semble indiquer qu'on ne revient pas ! continua de rugir Albator. Et, pour toute assurance, j'ai les divagations d'un gamin de dix-huit ans incapable d'écraser un moustique !

- Il me semble que autant Alguérande que Pouchy ont fait leurs preuves, dans plus d'un domaine, remarqua encore doucement le Mécanoïde.

- Ils peuvent étriper, provoquer des catastrophes ou détruire des systèmes solaires, mais s'entretuer, c'est intolérable !

- Alguérande est juste à la frontière, poursuivit Gander. Pouchy a complètement paralysé son organisme et le caisson le maintient en vie. Peut-être était-ce effectivement l'ultime solution pour…

- Vous ne raisonneriez jamais ainsi si vous aviez des enfants ! ragea encore Albator. Et j'aurai, dans moins de trois mois, à dire à quatre gamins qu'après leur mère, c'est leur père qui ne reviendra pas !

- Je suis désolé de ces nouvelles épreuves. J'espérais moi aussi leur fin, au contraire ! Ensuite, je…

Albator leva la main pour faire taire le Mécanoïde.

- Suffit ! intima-t-il. Cessez de défendre une cause qui n'a même pas lieu d'être ! Pouchy est inexcusable ! Débrouillez-vous pour trouver des explications, beau parleur, moi je rentre sur Terre et j'emmène Alguérande avec moi ! Et cela, ça ne se discute pas !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alveyron à la petite école, ses cadets avec les nounous, Salmanille avait quitté le château.

- Pourquoi le Pavillon de Chasse ? questionna-t-elle.

- Il a déjà fait ses preuves par le passé, déclara simplement son mari. Il a même été très facile de le remédicaliser pour assurer le fonctionnement du caisson. Et je suis certain qu'aucun des gamins ne poussera ses pas jusqu'ici !

- Même Alveyron ? Toi et moi savons qu'il est bien plus éveillé qu'il n'y parait !

- Non, cette fois, je ne crois pas qu'il pourra projeter sa forme adulte…

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend, presque, certain, Albator ? insista Salmanille.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi es-tu revenu ici, presque ventre à terre, au lieu de retourner les univers pour flinguer celui qui a fait ça à Alguérande ? !

- C'est parce que je sais qui l'a mis dans cet état qu'Alveyron ne pourra pas intervenir, lâcha à contrecœur le grand brun balafré.

- De quoi ! ? s'étrangla Salmanille. Depuis quand tu laisses un crime impuni ?

- Les quatre petits d'Alguérande n'ont plus que nous, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour qu'ils perdent en sus un de leurs grands-parents ! Nous avons à veiller sur eux, Salma, plus à nous exposer de façon inconsidérée.

- Ca ne te ressemble absolument pas d'être aussi raisonnable, maugréa Salmanille.

- J'essaye de penser aux générations à venir, cela me semble au contraire parfaitement pertinent !

- C'était bien le moment ! siffla sa femme en sortant du Pavillon pour faire des cent pas rageurs à l'extérieur.

* * *

Certainement aussi obstinée que son mari, Salmanille était revenue à la charge dès le début de soirée !

- J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas envisagé sérieusement de demeurer planté ici, indéfiniment ?

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai accepté que j'étais d'une insupportable impuissance en ce qui concerne les talents et les mondes particuliers de deux de nos fils et des quatre petits d'Alguérande ! Je pourrais retourner les univers, comme tu dis, Salma, que cela ne servirait strictement à rien !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! vitupéra Salmanille. Et si tu ne repars pas rapidement traquer le meurtrier d'Algie, moi j'irai !

- Quoi, tu vas me pirater l'_Arcadia_ ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser celui qui a mis Alguérande dans cet état continuer à vivre, lui !

Salmanille serra les poings.

- Je te prie de ne pas me prendre pour la première des idiotes, reprit-elle avec virulence. Depuis l'instant où tu as fait installer Alguérande au Pavillon de Chasse, j'ai su que tu me dissimulais l'essentiel !

- Je t'ai dit que…

- Bien sûr que si tu avais fait admettre Algie à la section de sommeil artificiel de l'hôpital militaire, Joal Hurmonde lui serait immédiatement tombé sur le poil – façon de parler – tu as voulu éviter ça, sauf que cette opération aurait dû venir du second du _Pharaon_ au retour de mission… Et je vois là une raison supplémentaire au manque total de logique dans ta démarche à ramener Alguérande chez nous, dans le plus grand secret !

- Et si tu pouvais juste accepter les faits ? soupira Albator. La situation est déjà bien assez compliquée ainsi ! Si Pouchy a raison, Alguérande est en train de chercher Madaryne.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être en mesure de croire assez dans les talents particuliers de nos fils… Pouchy a toujours été dans un autre monde. Et Alguérande est plus mort que vif au cœur du domaine ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Alveyron quand il s'étonnera que son papa ne l'appelle pas ?

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ! assura Albator.

- Mais, et toi alors ? ! Tu ne vas tout me laisser sur le dos ? protesta Salmanille.

Son mari se leva lentement.

- Alguérande, et même vous tous, étiez tellement repliés sur vos douleurs qu'il m'a fallu tous vous soutenir à bout de bras durant tous ces mois… Algie n'a pas été le seul à user toutes ces forces durant ces temps d'épreuves. Désolé, Salma, mais je ne suis absolument pas en état de reprendre l'espace. Et, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux rien pour faire payer au responsable l'état d'Alguérande.

- Mais pourquoi, qui est-ce ? ! répéta une énième fois Salmanille.

- C'est moi, avoua Pouchy en apparaissant, ce qui lui valut une irréfléchie gifle magistrale de son père.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

- Un monde de bonbons, c'est quoi, cette plaisanterie ? !

- C'est pourtant bien ici, assure Pouchy à l'adresse de son aîné à la chevelure fauve.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi aurais-je atterri ici ? Madaryne n'a aucun chromosome doré pour m'attirer !

Pouchy sourit.

- Elle et toi avez mieux : votre amour !

- Là, tu es trop mélodramatique, mon Pouch' !

- Qu'importe, tu trouveras, malgré tout.

Alguérande fixa ses mains intactes, massant ensuite sa nuque qui ne portait aucune trace de blessure.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? ! Tu ne trouvais pas que j'étais déjà suffisamment à terre ainsi ?

Pouchy prit son aîné par le bras et le fit asseoir sur un banc en forme de gros nougat.

- J'ai cru faire au mieux, mais je n'ai pas su protéger Madaryne comme je m'y étais engagé. En réalité, il n'y a que toi qui puisse… C'est le dernier moyen en ma possession et je te le donne, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Tu irradies enfin des ondes positives, j'ai pu te localiser alors que j'ignorais où je t'avais envoyé !

Alguérande soupira, se raccrochant au plus important.

- Madaryne n'était plus dans l'Arbre ? J'avoue que je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qui est arrivé après avoir presque fusionné avec l'Unique en fait.

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Tu as été retourné à plus d'un titre, remarqua Pouchy.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi : « quoi qu'il m'en coûte » ?

Pouchy soupira.

- Papa n'a pas trop apprécié. En réalité, il ne me fait plus aucune confiance, je ne peux le lui reprocher, expliqua alors le jeune homme blond. Il ne veut plus que je m'approche du reste de la famille… Et il n'y a pas deux jours, je ne me suis pris un soufflet de première quand j'ai été avouer à maman que je t'avais injecté un venin à dose quasi léthale !

- Toujours aussi soupe au lait, notre papa, gloussa Alguérande. C'était à tes risques et périls, Pouchy, tu aurais dû t'y attendre !

Pouchy secoua la tête de manière négative.

- Non, ce n'était pas de la colère, même si ça aurait été effectivement compréhensible. Il vient de passer six mois à tenir bon pour nous tous, il n'en peut plus et ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il demeure chez nous, à veiller sur ton caisson.

- C'est vrai que je me suis entièrement reposé sur mon père, admit son aîné à la crinière fauve. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du poids que je lui mettais sur les épaules et le cœur… Il ne s'est jamais plaint.

- Il n'allait certainement pas grogner alors que tu te morfondais et que tu sombrais en dépit de tous tes propres efforts !

- Décidément, on dirait que c'est toute la famille est en train de couler… soupira Alguérande, amer. Madaryne a disparu, je suis dans une confiserie géante, et nos enfants sont seuls ! Et vu que je ne peux plus te les confier et que notre père a grand besoin de souffler, il faut espérer que tout soit calme pour un moment à Heiligenstadt !

- De toute façon, c'est ainsi ! Quand donc apprendrez-vous à constater les faits et non à vous braquer systématiquement ?

Alguérande jeta un regard noir à son cadet blond.

- Plus le temps passe, plus tu deviens dur ! Ca ne te ressemble guère !

- Je grandis, moi aussi. Je m'adapte. Et, contrairement à cet environnement, mon Sanctuaire n'a rien de rose bonbon !

Alguérande eut un petit rire.

- Je sens une réplique de notre père derrière cette remarque !

Alguérande se leva.

- Si Madaryne est dans ce monde, comment je la trouve : je dévore toutes ces sucreries ? !

- Je crains qu'il ne te faille traverser un monde ou deux, et le suivant risque d'être moins gourmand !

- Mais, tu ne vas quand même me laisser au milieu des sucres d'orge et autres sucettes géantes ? protesta Alguérande.

Pouchy déploya ses ailes de papillon.

- Quand je veux rendre service, je foire tout ces derniers temps. Il est nettement préférable que je m'abstienne.

Et avait que son aîné ait pu placer un mot de plus, Pouchy avait disparu.

* * *

Ayant grignoté les cerises caoutchouteuses d'un arbre au feuillage de chantilly, Alguérande était redevenu sérieux, observant attentivement son environnement.

- Non, je ne croirai jamais qu'un bonhomme en pain d'épice géant a kidnappé Madaryne au cœur même de l'Arbre de Vie ! Mais c'est bien une force extrêmement puissance qui l'a fait puisque l'Arbre n'a jamais réalisé ce qui s'était passé ! Et, si tu es là quelque part, Madaryne, attends-moi, j'arrive !

Déployant ses ailes de dragon, Alguérande s'envola, pour une reconnaissance des lieux les plus proches, essayant de trouver un lieu susceptible d'attirer son attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Tout en opérant des cercles de reconnaissance, Alguérande songeait à une partie de sa conversation avec Pouchy, télépathique, durant les fractions de secondes où son cadet avait regagné son Sanctuaire.

_ - Et si Alveyron risquait ses ailes de cygne jusqu'à moi ? Il l'a déjà fait ! s'inquiéta Alguérande._

_ - D'autant plus que papa t'a ramené au domaine, t'a installé au Pavillon de Chasse, là où grand-père avait installé un Pirate dont il tentait de refaire la connaissance…_

_ - Alveyron va réagir au quart de tour !_

_ - Non, ça lui est impossible, décréta alors Pouchy._

_ - Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcherait ?_

_ - Moi !_

_ - Si tu le touches… !_

_ - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, temporisa Pouchy. Algie, tu n'as pas été attaqué par une entité ennemie. C'est moi qui t'ai frappé. Il s'agit d'une affaire strictement personnelle, pour retrouver sa maman et celle de ses cadets. Alveyron a donc à demeurer un garçonnet. La situation est déjà bien assez complexe ainsi sans qu'il s'en mêle, cette fois ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tes enfants sont saufs, j'y veille, en dépit de la volonté de notre père._

_ Alguérande esquissa un sourire, entre deux nuages de barbe à papa._

_ - Papa a très peur, est sans nul doute aussi épuisé que moi. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait ou la gifle qu'il t'a donnée. Tu es toujours le cadet de ses enfants, celui qu'il a toujours le plus protégé, celui qui a toujours été celui qui avait le plus besoin d'attentions. Il ne peut l'oublier. Il reviendra rapidement à de meilleurs sentiments !_

_ - Uniquement si toi tu réussis et que tu rouvres les yeux !_

_ - Je ferai au plus vite._

* * *

Bien qu'il semble n'y avoir ni jour ni nuit, Alguérande avait gardé son rythme d'être biologique et la fatigue venant, il s'était posé près d'un ruisseau de sirop.

Des bonbons acidulés et des fruits confits d'un arbre en pain d'épice avaient calé son estomac.

- Je n'ai pas intérêt à rester trop longtemps ici, sinon mes dents ne seront plus que caries avant quelques jours !

L'environnement était peut-être friandiso-bucolique, Alguérande avait prudemment cherché un lieu un peu protégé pour dormir.

« Oh que oui, j'imagine très bien un monstre cracheur de feu venant perturber tout ce petit univers et cramer tous les marshmallows du coin ! ».

Les alvéoles d'une sorte de grand gâteau lui paraissant relativement sûres, Alguérande s'y était lové pour dormir et récupérer.

« Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais plus voir un plat de bonbons sous mon nez ! ».

* * *

Au réveil, plutôt soulagé que l'on n'ait pas dérangé son sommeil de plomb, Alguérande s'était étiré, ayant quelques battements d'ailes pour se dégourdir.

- Et comment je me débarbouille, moi ? Contrairement à de précédents voyages dans d'autres dimensions ou Sanctuaires, mes exigences d'Humain demeurent, c'est la première fois, et ça m'affaiblit, comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Encore heureux que ma nuque et mes mains soient intactes ! Ce deux poids, deux mesures, n'a rien de cohérent !

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas, courbaturé au possible après les heures dans une position inconfortable.

- J'ai balayé ce monde sucré de mes ondes, Madaryne n'est pas ici. Il est grand temps que je passe dans un monde différent pour la chercher ! Espérons que je vais trouver le vortex et que là-bas il y aura de quoi se laver et surtout pouvoir me désaltérer réellement et non m'écœurer de sirop ou autres coulis de fruits !

Alguérande avala quelques poignées de bonbons à la réglisse puis reprit son envol.

Les nuages de barbe à papa s'assombrissant, Alguérande se dirigea vers eux par intuition. Il augmenta en puissance de vol et traversa les nuages pour surgir très au-dessus du monde des bonbons.

Saisissant, le contraste le prit au dépourvu : noir, glacé, et tout aussi infini que l'univers multicolore qu'il venait de quitter.

« Stratosphère, mésosphère ou encore thermosphère ?… De toute façon, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à cette altitude… ».

Mais apercevant une sorte d'étoile qui venait droit sur lui, Alguérande replia ses ailes pour pousser sa vitesse à son maximum et se précipita vers ce qu'il espérait être sa porte de sortie pour un autre univers !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Quand j'espérais de l'eau pour mes ablutions, je ne pensais pas vraiment à un lac ! hoqueta Alguérande en recrachant l'eau avalée après avoir fini son saut de vortex dans l'étendue d'eau.

Nageant lentement pour économiser ses forces, il regagna la rive, s'ébroua.

- Maintenant, je dois me souvenir des enseignements de Khell, quand nous vivions en forêt. Qui sait, je retrouverai peut-être les plantes et fleurs pour ma toilette et laver mes vêtements de l'accumulation de poussière et de sueur ! Ensuite, j'explorerai cet univers désert, de rochers et d'eau, où il fait si froid – je passe vraiment d'un extrême à l'autre ! J'espère au moins arriver à faire du feu… Heureusement que Khell m'a élevé en vrai petit garçon des bois, à la base ! Et, ne t'en déplaise, papa, si j'ai pété dans la soie après mes vingt ans, je n'ai rien oublié des enseignements de mon autre papa !

Après une journée d'errance, Alguérande avait rassemblé tout ce dont il avait eu besoin. Il avait pu se laver avec des fleurs produisant un nectar savonneux, avait fait de même avec ses vêtements avec des racines à la sève grasse et fraîche, et il avait pu patienter devant un feu discret, tout en se calant l'estomac de plantes comestibles ainsi que des larves et autres insectes récoltés au fil de ses pérégrinations.

- Je crois que je préférais les bonbons… Quoique, s'il y a des fruits ici, ce sera une nourriture bien plus équilibrée ! Après être retombé en enfance, je retrouve mes souvenirs de jeune garçon.

Alguérande observa attentivement la grotte où il s'était réfugié pour la nuit.

« Les bonbons, la survie – je revis mon passé, d'une certaine façon. Ce n'est certainement pas un hasard ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'attendre ? Et, surtout, qui sera le super-boss de fin de niveau qui m'attendra à la fin de ce jeu de rôle ? ! ».

Usant d'une brindille pour sortir du feu l'aumônière de feuille où il avait fait griller un panel d'insectes, Alguérande l'ouvrit, affamé, pour tout avaler en une seule poignée qui ne combla nullement son estomac trop vide.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de m'affaiblir également dans cet autre monde, souffla Alguérande, au réveil, après avoir pu se laver, mais épuisé, ses vêtements propres bien qu'encore mouillés, l'estomac dans les talons.

Et, n'ayant pas le choix, il s'était rhabillé, se nourrissant de quelques baies car il n'avait rien pu trouver de plus tout en cherchant, et tout frissonnant dans le froid, il s'était préparé à reprendre son envol et ses recherches.

« Madaryne, je suis censé te retrouver par notre amour, mais depuis que Pouchy m'a envoyé ici, je ne perçois toujours rien ! ».

Alguérande tenta de se redresser de toute sa taille, comme pour impressionner son invisible ennemi.

- Je poursuis mon voyage ! jeta-t-il en s'envolant.

* * *

Alguérande se posa au sommet d'une montagne.

- Madaryne n'est pas ici… Je le savais, je ne l'avais même jamais espéré… Mais je veux la retrouver, et jamais je n'abandonnerai !

Le jeune homme rugit, littéralement.

- Je suis prêt, je ne renoncerai jamais ! On peut tout m'imposer, je serai toujours là ! Alors, toi ou mes tourmenteurs, que me réservez-vous encore comme tourments – comme si je n'avais déjà pas eu assez dans ma vie Humaine… Allez-y, qui que vous soyez entités, je n'aurai jamais assez de forces pour tenir jusqu'au bout… Mais je ramènerai avant ma femme, je vous ne la laisserai jamais !

Bien qu'ayant parfaitement réalisé avoir hurlé à tous les vents à tous les horizons, Alguérande se retrouva le souffle court.

- J'ai vécu dans une forêt, et cette montagne pompe mon oxygène… Si seulement je comprenais le pourquoi des épreuves qui me sont là imposées… Je ne veux que délivrer ma femme… C'est quoi toutes ces divergences de mon passé ou autres délires… ?

Alguérande s'assit sur le rocher le plus proche.

- Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir ce qui m'attend ensuite !

Mais une puissante quinte de toux le secouant, il s'interrompit.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça… souffla-t-il alors qu'une barre migraineuse lui marquait le crâne, qu'il pouvait anticiper la fièvre monter en lui et ses poumons s'encombrer de mucosités.

Et, bien que ses forces déclinent encore, il s'envola.

- Quoi qu'on m'oppose, je ferai toujours front ! C'est mon père qui me l'a appris !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Franchement, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir à célébrer en ces circonstances ! ? Enfin, ça dépend du moment du temps où je débarque ! En revanche, est-ce que je suis un fantôme ou bien me verront-ils et donc je risque de m'en prendre plein la tronche ? ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Madaryne est quelque part, dans ce monde ou un autre, et donc j'ai à tout fouiller !

Les tripes néanmoins nouées, prenant une bonne inspiration, Alguérande s'avança, se demandant à qui pouvait être bien dédiée la garden party !

Grimpant dans un arbre, comme lors de ses quatorze ans, quand il avait passé un mois à espionner ceux qu'il espérait devenir un jour les membres de sa famille, il s'installa confortablement sur une grosse branche et écarta légèrement les feuilles.

« On dirait que je suis au moment présent », songea-t-il à la vue son père à la chevelure argentée et sa mère plus blonde que jamais.

Il ressentit un soudain pincement au cœur.

« On dirait… un mariage ! Tant pis, que je sois fantôme ou visible, j'y vais ! ».

Dégringolant de son perchoir, Alguérande s'avança pour se mêler à la foule en grande tenue d'apparat.

- Très beau costume, commenta une jeune femme à la chevelure pétale de rose.

Alguérande jeta un regard à l'une des psychés qui permettaient aux invités de pouvoir se rajuster ou rectifier leur maquillage sans devoir trop s'éloigner.

Il apprécia son reflet : longue veste bleu sombre touchée d'or, par-dessus des pantalons d'or et une chemise immaculée, la cravate bleu pâle parfaitement nouée.

L'invitée lui sourit.

- Oui, vous pouvez vous admirer, Narcisse, vous êtes magnifique. Vous lui ressemblez d'ailleurs beaucoup !

- A qui ?

- Au marié, bien sûr !

« Bon, je suis visible par tous, mais apparemment pas identifié… Sauf si je m'approchais des miens, il me semble… Allons donc voir les mariés ! ».

Repérant le rassemblement le plus conséquent et le plus festif, Alguérande se dirigea vers lui, bénissant la torride chaleur des lieux de lui avoir permis de se munir d'un éventail sur le plateau d'un des membres chargés du service afin de se dissimuler au mieux le visage.

« Mon mariage, encore une fois ? ! Non, c'est moi et ce n'est pas moi… Cette crinière aile de corbeau, que m'est-il bien pu arriver, encore une fois ! ? ».

Le jeune homme se figea, à petite distance de ceux qui convolaient : une Madaryne resplendissante, enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles, au bras d'une copie de lui-même, mais aux mèches entièrement d'ébène !

« C'est quoi, ce cirque ! ».

Son alter ego le fixant soudain droit dans les yeux, Alguérande battit précipitamment en retraite, se réfugiant au plus profond du domaine, au Pavillon de Chasse.

* * *

« Voilà donc ce que tu as fait, papa : dans un caisson cryogénique, me ramenant à la maison en dépit de tout bon sens Militaire ! Si le général Hurmonde a la puce à l'oreille, je suis mort, bien que je semble déjà condamné ! Je me demande depuis combien de temps je dors là-dedans, environ une année si j'en crois les paramètres de contrôle… Mais, en ce cas, pourquoi serais-je en même temps en train de me marier pour la troisième fois avec Madaryne ! ? Et d'abord, qui est cet autre moi à la crinière de suie ? ».

- Je suis pourtant bel et bien toi ! jeta son clone. Tu n'as donc pas compris après tout ce temps à errer dans les mondes que je t'ai créés ?

- Si je crois que je sais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, grommela Alguérande à sa projection des ténèbres. Tu es le dernier de mon reflet ! C'est toi qui as pris ma Madaryne !

L'Alguérande aux mèches charbon secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Oh non, je te l'assure ! Tu n'aurais donc pas réalisé, entièrement ? C'est toi et toi seul qui fais que Madaryne s'éloigne de toi !

- Nous nous sommes entendus, sur mes actes, mes motivations, mes talents particuliers. Elle les a acceptés, d'où notre second mariage, le second et le dernier, ne t'en déplaise ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit moi qui l'ai arrachée à l'Arbre de Vie ! Nous sommes dans le présent !

- Le présent, ou un futur possible, rétorqua paisiblement l'Alguérande aux boucles corbeau. Tes talents spéciaux, comme tu les appelles, ils seront toujours entre toi et cette frêle et forte jeune femme ! Il te faudrait te rendre à la raison, accepter que c'est ta différence qui peut tout te faire perdre !

- Madaryne et moi l'avons réalisé, accepté, choisi ! Si tu étais vraiment ma projection sombre, tu le saurais ! Je suis venu, et je réclame ma femme !

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Et je suis prêt à te dégommer s'il faut en arriver là pour avoir à jamais mes bonheurs : mon épouse et nos enfants !

- Tu te débarrasserais de la part noire en toi ? Cette part qui t'a donné ces derniers mois une puissance infinie, divine, au delà de toute imagination ?

Alguérande baissa la tête, mais la releva soudain, souriant, apaisé, serein.

- J'ai ma part obscure, comme tous les êtres. Je vis peut-être au jour le jour en espérant faire le bien, aider les plus faibles, mon serment d'officier de la Flotte et mon crédo depuis toujours, mais c'est bien mon instinct le plus profond, celui pour lequel il m'arrive d'irradier de lumière. Je suis né pour la protection de tous, animaux et êtres vivants. J'ai surmonté mes traumatismes de l'enfance, ceux de l'adolescence aussi, et aussi ceux de jeune adulte ! Je suis même surpris de n'avoir pas revécu les sévices du temps des Carsinoés…

- C'était inutile et gratuit, fit simplement l'Alguérande à la crinière de nuit. Tu peux vivre en sachant que tu es comme tous les autres êtres de ces univers : fragile, influençable, noir ?

- Mais, je le sais depuis toujours !

- En ce cas, tu es arrivé au bout de ton chemin !

- Ce qui veut dire ? souffla Alguérande, blême, paniqué au possible !

- Tout ! rugit son double à la chevelure de ténèbres en projetant sur lui une frappe d'énergie surpuissante.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Volant presque au ras du sol, Pouchy se précipita à l'Arbre de Vie.

- Algie !

Le jeune homme blond se jeta au cou de son aîné.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en vie qu'il faut me serrer à m'étrangler !

- Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur !

Pouchy fixa Alguérande, sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Est-ce que tout s'est, bien, terminé ?

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- J'ai enfin fait entièrement la paix avec moi-même, avec toutes les faces de ma personnalité.

- Et… Madaryne ?

Le tronc de l'Arbre de Vie frémit tout entier, s'ouvrit et une branche déposa délicatement une silhouette lumineuse devant les deux frères.

Alguérande glissa son bras autour de la taille de son épouse encore chancelante sur ses jambes.

- Madaryne !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

- Alguérande !

Elle porta machinalement les mains à son ventre.

- Les jumelles ? !

- Elles vont bien. C'est toi qui nous as fait très peur ! L'Arbre t'a ramenée à la vie, ce ne fut pas sans peine.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi bien longtemps… fit Madaryne, d'une voix encore lente et faible.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- C'est Terra IV ? Tu m'as conduite à l'Arbre de Vie, réalisa-t-elle.

- C'était ta seule chance, mon cœur ! Nous t'avons attendue tellement longtemps ! J'ai craint le pire !

- Tu as tellement mauvaise mine, mon pauvre chéri. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété !

Les deux époux tendrement enlacés, pour l'éternité semblait-il, Pouchy se retira sur la pointe de ses ailes de papillon !

- Nous allons rentrer tous les deux, murmura passionnément Alguérande à l'oreille de sa femme.

* * *

En pleine nuit, le transmetteur émettant un bip d'alerte, Albator se réveilla en sursaut.

Salmanille s'agita, émergeant à son tour, le cœur serré.

- Est-ce que c'est… ?

- Oui, une alarme médicale, il se passe quelque chose au caisson d'Alguérande ! J'appelle le Mécanoïde de garde, je m'habille et j'y vais !

- Nous y allons !

Le médecin de veille n'ayant rien voulu dire via le communicateur, les parents d'Alguérande s'étaient précipités au Pavillon de Chasse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? jetèrent-ils en franchissant le seuil.

- En fait, je ne sais pas… Alguérande a disparu !

Albator et Salmanille regardèrent par réflexe mais ne purent que constater que le caisson était bien vide !

- C'est bon… ou pas ? souffla Salmanille qui étreignait de toutes ses forces la main de son époux.

- Aucune idée…

Un courant d'air agita soudain les flammes de l'âtre et Alguérande et Madaryne apparurent.

- Les enfants ! lança le grand brun balafré avec un profond soulagement.

- Vous allez bien, souffla Salmanille, son cœur s'allégeant d'un poids immense !

Mais ce ne fut qu'en étreignant les deux jeunes gens qu'Albator et Salmanille surent qu'ils ne rêvaient pas !

* * *

Le médecin Mécanoïde avait refait les bandages aux mains d'Alguérande, et avait posé un nouveau pansement sur sa nuque meurtrie par le coup de Pouchy, la mise en hibernation ayant figé son organisme, la cicatrisation commençant seulement réellement.

Ce n'était qu'après les soins qu'Alguérande avait pu quitter le Pavillon de Chasse pour rejoindre le château.

Madaryne avait été embrasser ses fils endormi, s'était longuement repaît le regard de la vue de ses jumelles dormant paisiblement, puis était retournée à la bibliothèque où elle avait alors écouté les explications de son mari sur les mois écoulés.

- Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir causé ces soucis !

- Mais, ce n'était nullement de ta faute ! protesta son époux. L'accouchement fut une telle épreuve pour toi ! Tu as été si courageuse, ma toute belle ! Tout se termine bien, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Et dans les quatre regards apaisés, se reflétait le bonheur de tous.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

En quelques jours, Madaryne avait tenté de rattraper un minimum des mois perdus, ce qui était bien évidemment impossible, mais retrouver son bonheur entier et parfait lui avait fait un infini baume au cœur !

Entre la salle de jeux et la nursery, elle observait ses enfants : d'un côté Alvéyron qui faisait rouler un Oralys aux anges, tandis que sur leur épais coussin d'air les jumelles s'extasiaient face aux carrousels mécaniques qui descendaient juste au-dessus d'elles.

- Nous avons vraiment une merveilleuse famille.

- Oui, ça aurait été trop tragique de ne pouvoir en profiter, tous ensemble.

- Et, tu dois déjà repartir ? se plaignit Madaryne. Tu es pourtant dans un bien piètre état !

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- J'ai les mains bandées comme si j'avais des moufles en permanence, Pouchy m'a presque fêlé les vertèbres cervicales, mais je dois finir le commandement de ma mission, il y va de notre avenir à tous, et je t'assure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'orgueil mal placé !

- Tu es sûr ? glissa-t-elle avec suffisamment de douceur que pour ne pas le braquer alors qu'ils demeuraient étendus côte à côte sur une chaise longue.

- J'aime ce boulot ! J'y ai trouvé mes marques, des êtres que j'apprécie, et ça satisfait amplement mon goût de la nouveauté sans cesse renouvelée !

- Je te comprends. Mais tu es en bien mauvaise condition physique ! insista la jeune femme.

- Ça ira mieux dans un mois et demi ! Je serai en congé, j'aurai tout le temps de récupérer. Et nous pourrons tous fêter le premier anniversaire de Kya et de Pya.

Madaryne fronça les sourcils, caressant doucement la poitrine de son époux.

- Tu n'auras vraiment aucun ennui pour l'initiative de ton père à te ramener ici ? Personne ne peut vraiment soupçonner que tu n'as pas été soigné à ton bord ?

Alguérande eut un petit sourire.

- Non, aucun souci, les rapports médicaux partaient d'ici et Gléa les redataient avaient de les transmettre au QG de la Flotte, comme s'ils provenaient directement du _Pharaon_. Je vais donc pouvoir le rejoindre très discrètement, et sur mes deux pieds ! Gander annoncera alors la fin de ma cryogénisation.

Le jeune homme souleva délicatement Madaryne pour faire reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

- Toi, tu n'es pas obligée de retourner finir les derniers concerts avant la longue trêve dans ta tournée, remarqua-t-il.

- Je suis en pleine forme, au contraire de toi ! L'Arbre m'a ramenée intacte, j'ai même retrouvé mon tour de taille d'avant ma grossesse et donc perdu tous mes kilos superflus !

- J'avais remarqué !

Madaryne se redressa légèrement.

- Je ne m'étais pas posée la question… Mais, qui a suppléé à mon absence interminable ? J'envisage de rejoindre l'orchestre, mais si ça se trouve, je suis déjà virée, mon contrat rompu, ce qui serait pure logique !

- Non, ils se sont organisés. Les soucis de santé étaient inclus dans ton contrat. Et tu les avais avertis de ta grossesse dans les règles, avec tous les risques d'un accouchement difficile. Ils t'ont effectivement remplacée pour assurer les représentations, mais tu peux reprendre ta place quand tu veux !

- Qui donc a pu avoir assez de talent pour mémoriser mes partitions, et pouvoir satisfaire les mélomanes venus de partout ?

Alguérande eut un petit sourire, continuant de caresser doucement l'échine de sa femme.

- Mulgastyr était pianiste avant de devenir chef d'orchestre. Il a assuré tes concerts !

- Mulgastyr ! Il est sur la station spatiale ! ?

- Oui, difficile de jouer en virtuel, comme certains artistes en sont coutumiers, quel que soit leur domaine musical ! gloussa franchement Alguérande.

Madaryne se retourna un peu brusquement vers son mari.

- Mais, en retournant là-haut, je vais être contrainte de côtoyer Mulgastyr… Et, entre nous, nous trois…

- J'ai effectué une visite éclair sur la station spatiale, quand on l'a désigné, avoua Alguérande. Lui et moi avons longuement discuté. Il a ma confiance. Je savais qu'il mettrait tout son cœur pour assumer tes concerts. Et j'ai une absolue confiance en toi. Je sais que tout ira bien.

Alguérande glissa sa main sous la gorge de la jeune femme pour lui relever et la tête et amener ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Mulgastyr pourrait reprendre la direction de l'orchestre pour la suite de la tournée, je n'y suis pas opposé ! Il sera parfaitement correct envers toi, et toi tu auras nos quatre cœurs. Ensuite nous aurons trois mois tout à nous !

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un baiser passionné.

- Autre bébé ? gloussa un garçonnet aux boucles de miel.

- Alveyron ! protestèrent en chœur ses parents !

* * *

Entrant dans le salon vert, Alguérande sourit, apercevant son père devant la colossale cheminée, face à un jeune homme blond.

Tous deux devaient discuter depuis un moment et le grand brun balafré finit par étreindre le plus jeune qui se serra avec un évident soulagement entre ses bras.

Soulagé de voir son père et Pouchy réconciliés, Alguérande apprécia le pur instant de bonheur.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

- Gléa t'attend pour te faire passer un examen complet !

- Oui, Gander, ça me fait plaisir aussi de te revoir !

- Désolé. Moi également, bien sûr, se reprit le second du _Pharaon_. Mais Gléa est tellement impatiente ! Elle ne comprend absolument rien à tes talents particuliers qu'elle essaye d'expliquer de manière raisonnée.

- Elle peut tourner en boucle durant cent cinquante ans, elle n'y arrivera pas, rétorqua Alguérande avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le Mécanoïde serra doucement l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Et je suis très heureux que tu aies ramené Madaryne.

- Les petits et moi avons attendu cet instant depuis tellement longtemps, soupira Alguérande.

- Et toi tu aurais dû rester à la maison pour te reposer ! C'est tout juste si tu tiens debout ! protesta le lhorois. Je comprends que Gléa s'inquiète pour toi !

- Plus que cinq semaines, sourit Alguérande. Tu vas m'aider à tenir le coup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu peux entièrement compter sur moi. D'ailleurs, je pense que Gléa va te mettre en service minimum. Tu ne vas plus te cabrer, cette fois-ci ?

- Non, je n'ai effectivement plus la force de lui résister. Et je ne suis de toute façon pas bon à grand-chose, reconnut le jeune homme avec un regard vers ses mains bandées comme celles d'une momie !

- Je m'occupe de tout, assura Gander. Tu n'auras qu'à apposer ta signature.

- Merci, Gander.

- Maintenant, file au Centre Hospitalier, Algie, pria le Mécanoïde.

Le général Joal Hurmonde avait pris contact avec le commandant du _Pharaon_.

- Vous ramenez donc le cuirassé à son dock orbital, j'en ai pris bonne note. La médecin-cheffe Gléa vous a autorisé à assurer la supervision administrative du _Pharaon_… Je persiste à penser qu'elle aurait dû demeurer sur sa position de la suspension complète, le lieutenant Oxymonth suffit entièrement au vaisseau.

- J'ai vérifié le plan de vol. Les zones galactiques à traverser sont totalement sans danger et hormis un Observatoire, nous avons à rallier directement la Terre. Le lieutenant Oxymonth et moi saurons mener le _Pharaon_.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je vous recevrai donc à votre arrivée.

- Je m'occupe de dresser le rapport de mission, général.

Joal Hurmonde inclina positivement la tête et mit fin à la communication.

* * *

Remettant au lendemain la véritable résumé de la situation de vol du _Pharaon_, c'était juste pour la détente que Gander était venu au soir partager le dîner d'Alguérande.

Les cuisines avaient servi les plats, les portions déjà découpées pour Alguérande afin qu'il puisse facilement y piocher juste en utilisant ses couverts du bout de ses doigts valides.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? interrogea néanmoins le lhorois, en espérant ne pas le froisser.

- Non, ça va. Durant le vol en navette, j'ai réussi à retrouver un minimum d'autonomie.

- Cela n'a pas dû être évident, chez toi, remarqua doucement encore le Mécanoïde.

- J'ai pu compter sur Madaryne et mes parents, même Alvéyron s'y est mis ! Mais j'avoue que tu te sens plutôt mal à l'aise quand tu dépends entièrement des autres pour te laver, t'habiller, manger, bref tous les gestes du quotidien quasi !

- Tu t'es bien mutilé les mains, en effet.

- Pourtant, le plus handicapant, ce sont encore les vertiges et les maux de tête dus au coup que m'a porté Pouchy, avoua Alguérande. Ça te prend complètement par surprise et tu as intérêt à avoir un siège à portée car tu as le plus grand mal à conserver ton équilibre… Comme pour mes mains, il faut attendre que la guérison soit complète.

- Et tu n'en veux pas à ton cadet ?

- Comme Pouch' l'a dit : c'était la dernière solution pour retrouver Madaryne ! J'aurais bien évidemment préféré une méthode plus douce, mais il a dû agir dans l'urgence aussi ! J'ai traversé ces mondes étranges, j'en suis revenu avec Mady, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Alguérande eut un soupir.

- C'est papa qui a eu beaucoup plus de mal à lui pardonner. Il a assisté à tout, à veillé sur mon caisson. Il a dû endurer tant de tourments durant tous ces mois où Madaryne m'occupait tout entier, me rendant sourd et aveugle quasi à tout le reste !

- Maintenant, vous êtes tous réconciliés ?

- Oui, sourit Alguérande. Nous pouvons voir sereinement venir les jours meilleurs. Et être prêts à affronter ce que le futur nous réserve comme nouveaux inévitables coups durs !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Le taxi Militaire s'arrêtant dans la cour intérieure du château familial des Waldenheim, Alguérande en descendit, apercevant Madaryne qui se tenait sur le perron. Mais avant que la jeune femme puisse s'avancer, ses beaux-parents étaient passés de part et d'autre d'elle, pour se précipiter vers lui.

- Algie, quel soulagement de te revoir !

Salmanille étreignit son fils de toutes ses forces, prenant ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les paumes à la délicate peau rose.

- Tu as enfin cicatrisé, mon grand chéri !

- C'est encore très sensible, et ça chatouille, mais ça va, assura le jeune homme.

Pour sa part, Albator avait doucement caressé la nuque de son fils.

- Tu vas pouvoir entièrement profiter de tes congés, et des tiens.

- Tu peux arrêter de me tripoter ? rit son rejeton à la chevelure fauve. Cette plaie aussi a guéri depuis un moment !

Madaryne se glissa contre son mari.

- Pour un examen minutieux, je peux m'en charger, Albator, s'amusa-t-elle. Je le rendrai plus tard, mais là les enfants attendent impatiemment leur papa !

- A tout à l'heure, sourit le grand brun balafré en laissant le cadet de ses fils partir au bras de sa femme vers la nursery et la salle de jeux.

Alguérande avait longuement câliné ses enfants, les retrouvant avec un infini plaisir, constatant qu'ils étaient sereins pour avoir été avec leur mère depuis plus d'une semaine déjà.

Il était ensuite passé sous la douche et à la sortie de la salle de bain, il avait découvert Alhannis installé dans leur salon, faisant la conversation à Madaryne.

Les deux frères s'étreignirent, heureux d'être réunis.

- Papa t'attend à la serre tropicale, murmura l'aîné à son oreille. Je continue de tenir compagnie à Mady !

- Je ne sais pas avec qui tu prends le plus de risques : sa sœur ou moi ! pouffa Alguérande en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice !

* * *

Dans la serre, Alguérande prit le fauteuil que son père lui désignait.

- Tu as presque bonne mine, Algie, remarqua Albator en servant le thé noir. Je me suis laissé dire que ton voyage de retour fut paisible. Tu avais bien mérité cela !

Son fils sourit.

- Même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, je n'aurais pas été en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Heureusement, Gander a tout pris en mains ! Il s'est même occupé de tout, quoi qu'aient mentionnés les rapports envoyés au QG de la Flotte… Je crains que le général Hurmonde n'ait pas été dupe un instant !

- Justement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir arraché aux tiens, déjà, mais je voulais justement savoir comment tu t'en étais sorti lors de cet entretien ?

- Je m'en doute, papa. Je n'en menais pas large, je peux te l'avouer ! Hurmonde ne m'a jamais ménagé…

- Et je crains d'en être le seul responsable, reconnut à son tour le grand brun balafré. Je suis à jamais un Pirate. Mais il semble que tu t'en es bien sort – s'il t'avait fait des misères, tu n'aurais pas paru rassuré, à ton arrivée !

- Cela s'est effectivement mieux passé que je ne l'appréhendais, expliqua Alguérande en se gavant de pralines. Hurmonde savait parfaitement que c'était Gander qui avait ramené le _Pharaon_ et tenu bon la barre, au propre comme au figuré. J'ai néanmoins reçu aucun blâme et même pas un avertissement. J'en suis le premier surpris ! Mais bon, je suis bien trop fatigué que pour me poser des questions ou me lancer en conjectures !

- Je crois que tu fais tes preuves, tout simplement, remarqua Albator. Hurmonde est un Militaire au parcours exemplaire, il sait reconnaître la valeur de ses commandants de bord, faisant passer les résultats devant ses propres sentiments personnels. Mais bon, il ne te sautera jamais au cou ni ne te donnera une accolade même professionnelle !

- Je n'attends rien de lui, sinon qu'il me laisse faire mon boulot, déclara Alguérande en rajoutant un jet de citron dans son thé. J'apprécie que cela continue effectivement en ce sens, et je tâcherai d'agir au mieux lors de la prochaine mission. Je n'ai que trop été mis sur la touche, à nouveau, et je suis le premier que cela gonfle, je puis te l'assurer, papa !

- En ce cas, nous nous comprenons parfaitement, mon grand. Tu es bien dans ta peau et dans ta tête, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je ne vais pas priver ta petite famille de toi plus longtemps !

Alguérande eut un grand sourire, se levant lentement.

- Toute ma famille est ici, et je compte bien en profiter durant ces trois mois de congé !

- Oui, Alhannis, Khélye et leur petit sont là pour deux semaines.

Alguérande eut un pincement des lèvres.

- Pouchy pourra venir ? s'enquit-il.

Albator esquissa un sourire.

- Oh, Algie, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai prié Pouchy de me pardonner mes égarements, mes reproches, le soufflet dont je l'ai gratifié… J'avais eu si peur de ce qu'il t'avait infligé…

- Je n'ignore plus que tu étais à bout de nerfs aussi, après tous ces mois passés à nous soutenir tous. Et ce que Pouchy m'a fait était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase de ta patience. Il le savait, tout en souffrant lui aussi de la situation de toute notre famille !

- Je l'ai compris, à tête reposée.

- Je vous ai vus faire la paix. Ça m'a permis de partir finir la mission le cœur un peu plus léger.

- Est-ce que tu as revu notre Pouch' ?

- Non, même pas en rêves. Mais je percevais l'écho de son âme apaisante. Il ne m'a pas quitté, pas un seul instant !

- C'est bien.

Albator jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Seras-tu là au dîner familial, Pouchy ? formulant à haute voix la prière de son cœur.

De fragiles et colorées fleurs s'agitèrent, comme une réponse positive.

- Algie ?

- Pouchy sera là, papa !

- Nous serons donc tous enfin réunis ! se réjouit Albator.

- Te voilà en passe de devenir un véritable patriarche, toi !

- Pitié, par les dieux, je suis encore bien trop jeune pour ça ! protesta le grand brun balafré.

Alguérande éclata de rire.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Tel un grand fauve, Alguérande s'étira lentement, ronronna, laissa le soleil pâle effleurer sa peau, l'obligeant à sortir du sommeil.

- Pas envie…

Glapissant au pied du lit, un chiot s'agrippait de toutes ses petites griffes pour tenter de grimper, en vain.

- Mais, tu es qui, toi ?

- C'est Maestro, bien sûr ! jeta Alveyron qui avait coquinement entrouvert les portes de la chambre pour glousser à l'adresse de ses parents. Tu avais dit que je pouvais garder un des petits de Lumen !

- Et aussi que tu avais à frapper avant d'entrer ! rit Alguérande. Emmène ta boîte à puces et attends que ta maman et moi descendions pour le petit déjeuner !

- Oui, papa !

Alveyron se glissa rapidement dans la chambre pour récupérer le chiot, aussi noir que sa mère était sable, et s'éclipsa.

Alguérande se pencha alors sur Madaryne qui dormait toujours, allongée sur le ventre, paisible.

- Il est grand temps de te réveiller, ma douce, murmura-t-il en repliant le drap pour découvrir ses épaules, son dos, jusqu'à la naissance des fesses. Quoique, « douce », vu cette nuit, ma terrible tigresse, ce premier qualificatif ne te sied guère après toutes ces étreintes de retrouvailles !

- Et toi, tu n'étais pas supposé être encore un peu convalescent ? rétorqua Madaryne sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux. Celui qui m'a embrasé les sens n'était pas le mari encore dolent qu'on me prédisait !

- Chacun ses surprises, gloussa le jeune homme. Mady, il me tardait tant…

- Et moi donc !

Se retournant, elle se blottit entre les bras de son époux.

- Je t'aime, Algie… Mais j'ai encore plus faim, allons manger !

- Toi et ton sens des priorités, j'avais tout autre chose en tête ! pouffa Alguérande.

Madaryne détacha ses lèvres de celles de son mari.

- La récompense sera à la hauteur de ta patience, mon étalon fauve !

- Ce soir, je rentrerai très tard, prévint Alguérande alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche.

- Comme tous les mardis… Que fais-tu donc, Algie ? !

- Quelque chose de bien, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

* * *

Un autre matin, Alveyron avait tendu Maestro à son père.

- Je te le donne, moi j'ai Lumen !

- Merci, mais…

- Papa ? ! protesta le garçonnet, dépité.

Alguérande s'agenouilla, le chiot contre lui.

- Alfie, un cuirassé de guerre tolère quelques animaux de compagnie. Mais pas ceux qui ne sont pas encore propres et derrière lesquels les robots nettoyeurs devraient courir à longueur de temps. Eduque Maestro, ensuite seulement je l'emmènerai, je te le promets.

- Oh oui, papa ! On va se promener dans le parc ?

- On va sortir la calèche à ta taille, atteler ton poney et tu pourras le guider, un peu, même si je tiendrai ses rênes tout en marchant à tes côtés.

- Chouette !

- Ce soir, je peux avoir la permission de veiller ? interrogea le garçonnet.

- Non, je ne serai pas là.

Alveyron eut une moue chagrine mais n'insista pas.

* * *

A quelques minutes de passer à table pour le dîner, Alhannis était allé retrouver son père dans la bibliothèque.

- Alguérande a quitté le domaine !

- Oui, je suis au courant, rétorqua tranquillement Albator en tournant une page de son livre ancien, relié, aux couvertures de cuir usées par le temps et les lectures.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'un roux incandescent se planta devant son père.

- Alguérande sort tous les mardis soir !

- Là aussi, j'ai remarqué ! Je reçois chaque semaine le listing des entrées et sorties ! Et ce bien que toi ou tes cadets soyez totalement libres de vos actes ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est bien évidemment pas vos allées et venues qui sont observées, même si je les constate par la force des choses.

- Et, Algie ! ? insista Alhannis. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, manigance ? Pourquoi sort-il systématiquement tous les mardis soir ? !

- Si tu veux le savoir, je prendrai la voiture après le dîner et je te conduirai là où il est.

Alhannis se racla la gorge.

- Madaryne est au courant ?

- Totalement !

Le jeune homme se détendit légèrement, mais juste un tout petit peu !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Après le dîner, Albator avait embarqué l'aîné de ses enfants dans sa voiture et il l'avait conduit dans l'un des quartiers reculé d'Heiligenstadt.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'Alguérande pourrait bien faire par ici, marmonna Alhannis. C'est même glauque, comme coin.

- Oui, comme toutes les cités, Heiligenstadt a sa part d'ombre. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de vivre dans un château !

- Ces gens sont vraiment à la rue ? souffla le jeune homme aux boucles incandescentes.

- Oui, ces rues sont leur domaine, confirma son père.

- Heu, ils ne vont pas s'en prendre à nous… ?

- On ne va pas s'attarder non plus, ajouta Albator en bifurquant dans une rue latérale pour rentrer dans la cour arrière d'un bâtiment de trois étages.

- Où sommes-nous ? reprit Alhannis.

- Dans un des dispensaires qui s'occupe d'apporter un peu d'aide aux plus démunis de la ville.

- Et quel est le rapport avec mon frère ?

- Tu vas voir !

Passés par les cuisines où personne ne leur avait vraiment prêté d'attention, Albator et Alhannis étaient parvenus à un escalier qui les avait menés à une fenêtre donnant sur la grande salle qui était la pièce principale du rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment.

- Oh, ce n'est qu'une soupe populaire ! commenta Alhannis avec un léger haussement des épaules. Que fichons-nous donc ici ? Alguérande a un appétit d'ogre, mais je doute qu'il doive venir becqueter ici en complément du menu de ce soir ! ?

- Ne sois pas irrespectueux envers ces gens qui viennent pour la plupart prendre leur unique repas chaud du jour, voir le seul repas ! gronda son père en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, glapit le jeune homme roux. Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule, j'ai l'impression qu'on va se faire égorger et rançonner en regagnant la voiture !

- Tu n'inverserais pas l'ordre des priorités ? ironisa le grand brun balafré. Regarde plus attentivement, sans mauvaise foi, et avec encore moins d'a priori, je te prie !

Alhannis obéit, collant presque son nez à la vitre, observant la foule des épouvantails attablés, la plupart n'ayant pas tombé les manteaux et gardant sacs ou autre petit mode de transport pour trimbaler leurs effets. Et après avoir passé en revue les nécessiteux qui appréciaient visiblement le repas complet servi, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à ceux qui prenaient de leur temps pour charger les plateaux, remplir à nouveau les verres, et servir une seconde portion de plat à ceux qui le désiraient.

- Algie ! Mais pourquoi est-il là ? !

- Ton petit frère n'a jamais oublié ses années de misère, quand c'était lui qui n'avait pas à manger à sa faim. C'est dans l'aide à ceux qui n'ont toujours pas eu de chance, qu'il investit une partie de ses deniers. Et, quand il est à Heiligenstadt, il importe fort pour lui de venir ici une fois par semaine.

- Quoi, à servir ce rata ou en salle ? gronda encore Alhannis qui ne comprenait absolument rien aux motivations de son cadet à la chevelure fauve.

- C'est sa façon à lui de se sentir utile, poursuivit Albator.

Alhannis fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que c'est Algie qui a monté ce dispensaire ? reprit-il.

- Oui, ainsi que d'autres, ici ou dans d'autres cités. Ou plutôt, il les a financés à l'organisme social qui vient en aide aux démunis.

Alhannis reporta son attention sur la grande salle, voyant Alguérande charger les plateaux, passer entre les tables pour servir les verres, ou encore se mettre derrière les pianos des cuisines pour s'assurer qu'il y avait toujours de quoi satisfaire les appétits de ceux qui ne cessaient d'arriver.

- Algie semble dans son élément, murmura-t-il. Je savais qu'il avait le cœur sur la main, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il songerait encore aux nécessiteux d'Heiligenstadt… En fait, je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait !

- Alhannis, il est des gens dans le besoin partout ! Autant dans ce fief que dans la région d'Innsbruck où vivaient les générations des Khurskonde d'où en partie leur soulèvement à ta naissance !

- Oui, maman m'a raconté, comment tu m'as emmené à l'époque. Alguérande est vraiment exceptionnel, non ?

Albator sourit.

- Ton petit frère est merveilleux !

Quittant leur poste d'observation, les deux hommes revinrent vers les cuisines.

- Voulez-vous manger quelque chose, Messieurs ? proposa celui qui semblait être le cuisinier en chef. Je peux vous proposer une assiettée de soupe, ou encore une portion de mes carbonnades de lapin ?

A la stupéfaction de son père, Alhannis répondit immédiatement.

- Je veux bien un bol de potage. Il est à quoi ?

- C'est un bouillon. Un max de légumes pour les nourrir et avec assez de bon gras pour leur tenir au corps.

- Ca nous va, assura Albator.

- Ce bouillon est délicieux ! lança Alguérande en rentrant dans les cuisines. Régalez-vous ! Kyper, il faudrait encore quelques gamelles pour les animaux de compagnie de nos hôtes !

- Je m'en occupe. Tu peux tenir compagnie aux tiens ?

- Désolé, la salle se vide lentement, j'ai à la nettoyer ! lança Alguérande en ressortant aussitôt.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, prenant place dans la berline de son père, Alguérande regagna avec ce dernier et son aîné le domaine familial.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Quand Albator rentra dans l'appartement d'Alguérande et de Madaryne, il trouva ce dernier penché sur Pya.

Baignée, langée de propre, le bébé portait une robe d'un rose pâle, identique à celle de sa sœur, et de la même couleur que les cheveux de sa mère.

Son père ne lui avait pas encore passé ses bottines et embrassait les petits pieds qui s'agitaient de contentement sous son nez.

- A ce rythme, elles ne seront jamais prêtes !

- Quelle importance ? sourit Alguérande. Elles sont les reines du jour, tout le monde les attendra !

- Oui, mais on aimerait bien commencer le gâteau avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

- Papa, il n'est pas dix heures du matin !

- Justement !

Alguérande rit doucement, se redressant enfin, passant ses chaussures au bébé avant de la poser sur un coussin. Madaryne revint de la chambre des jumelles, Kya dans les bras.

- Pas de panique, Albator, nous sommes tous prêts !

Maestro, le chiot noir se leva, battant de la queue.

- Tout est en place dans les bassins exotiques, allons rejoindre les invités. Je ne veux pas d'une mutinerie sur les bras parce que vous avez pris vos propres filles en otages !

- Toi et tes réflexes de vieux Pirate ! gloussa Alguérande, faisant rouler la poussette devant lui.

- Pirate, j'accepte. Vieux, je proteste ! Toi, si tu tiens à finir la journée en un seul morceau, je te conseille de mesurer tes propos !

Alguérande éclata de rire, avant de donner un petit coup de coude à son père.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu renoncerais volontairement à tes tenues noires !

- Hum, quelqu'un que je connais, de particulièrement têtu et au caractère de cochon, a bien stipulé que tout le monde devait être vêtu de façon immaculée en ce jour !

Alguérande sourit.

- Ça pourrait rejoindre la vision que Pouchy a eue de toi : en costume neige de Pirate, à la barre de l'_Arcadia_ !

- Je n'ai pas oublié, mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Notre Pouch' ne pouvait parler que de ta lumière intérieure, remarqua le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

- Moi, avec une lumière intérieure ? N'importe quoi !

- Ne te dévalorise pas. Tu sais très bien que tu étais promis à un brillant avenir Militaire, sauf que le destin en a décidé autrement ! Et Lothar Grudge a eu beau lobotomiser ta toute nouvelle mémoire, tu as refait le chemin vers ladite lumière.

- Tu me flattes, Algie. Je te soupçonne d'être un peu trop de parti pris !

- Possible. Pragmatique plutôt, je tiens à être couché sur ton testament ! Je le suis, hein, mon papa ? !

- Pour ton impertinence, tu ne le sauras jamais !

- Pas grave, je demanderai à Alhannis de pirater tes ordinaires et ceux de nos notaires !

- Comme si ce n'était pas fait depuis longtemps, s'amusa le grand brun balafré.

* * *

Se dirigeant vers la serre aux bassins des poissons exotiques, Alguérande vit venir vers lui un homme aux cheveux blancs, le visage buriné et ridé.

- Khell !

Laissant la poussette à son épouse, le jeune homme se précipita dans les bras du premier de ses pères, celui qui l'avait protégé durant ses jeunes années, l'avait élevé et lui avait fait croire en un avenir meilleur avant de le remettre entièrement à son géniteur !

- Algie, mon grand garçon !

Sous le regard serein d'Albator, les deux hommes s'étreignirent longuement, avant de se diriger vers les bassins où tous les invités firent une ovation aux jumelles qui fêtaient le premier anniversaire de leur vie.

* * *

Des invités, seuls Khell et sa femme étaient demeurés au château des Waldenheim. Ils s'étaient cependant rapidement retirés peu après le dîner léger, leurs âges respectifs ne leur permettant plus les veilles prolongées.

Salmanille ayant été s'entretenir avec ses amies via son ordinateur, Alhannis s'étant éclipsé avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres en emmenant son épouse, Pouchy s'était excusé sous prétexte de méditer dans sa chambre, Alcéllya veillant sur son fils qui cauchemardait, Albator s'était retrouvé en tête à tête avec Alguérande, Madaryne ayant aussi quitté la bibliothèque pour profiter de la soirée « promos à tout va » sur ses sites de shopping de vente en ligne !

- C'était une magnifique journée, Algie. Les jumelles étaient splendides et elles resplendissent. Tu as une très belle famille, tu l'as bien méritée !

- Je les adore autant qu'ils me le rendent.

Les prunelles grises du jeune homme s'illuminèrent.

- Oui, mon papa, j'ai enfin ma famille à moi ! Tu m'as conduit à elle, je ne saurai jamais t'en être assez reconnaissant !

- C'est le devoir d'un père. Et je sais que tu le sais à ton tour !

- Oui, papa. Je le sais, en effet.

Son beeper professionnel émettant un signal d'alerte, Alguérande en lut le message et prit son téléphone pour répondre à l'appel.

Depuis son fauteuil, son père le vit écouter ce qui lui était dit, tressaillir de surprise, avant de revenir près de la cheminée.

- Un souci, Algie ? Tu es en congé, pourquoi toujours porter ce beeper à ta ceinture ? Jusque-là, je ne t'avais pas interrogé à ce sujet…

- Le général Hurmonde me l'avait demandé à la fin de mon débriefing de fin de mission. Je n'avais pas compris non plus !

- Et, maintenant ? interrogea Albator, avec un brin d'appréhension dans la voix et l'œil.

- Je suis convoqué au QG de la Flotte, demain matin à la première !

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée…

- Alguérande, tu es en vacances ! vitupéra le grand brun balafré.

- Je suppose qu'il y a des priorités. Papa, je suis commandant de la Flotte terrestre, j'ai à obéir. Je vais te laisser à mon tour, je dois me lever aux aurores !

Albator jeta un coup d'œil à Lumen et à Maestro.

- Vous deux, vous restez avec moi ?

Lumen attrapa son chiot par la peau du cou pour le ramener dans le grand panier, s'y rouler en boule avec lui, bâiller et s'endormir.

- Bande de lâcheurs, tous ! conclut le tout-puissant capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Ayant quitté le château familial en parfait uniforme, Alguérande était monté dans le taxi Militaire, qui l'avait conduit au QG de la Flotte terrestre.

- Commandant Alguérande Waldenheim, à vos ordres, général Hurmonde.

- Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, commandant. Prenez place, fit Joal Hurmonde.

Le général de la Flotte terrestre apostropha les trois techniciens présents dans sa salle de réunion.

- Rapport, messieurs ?

- Tout est nickel, général. Les lieux sont sûrs, vous pouvez vous entretenir avec votre visiteur.

Un long moment après le départ des spécialistes des mises sur écoute, Joal Hurmonde demeura silencieux.

- Général, ma famille m'attend, glissa Alguérande, du plus doucement qu'il put. J'en ai été privé très longtemps, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas… J'ai passé trois semaines avec elle, j'ai cru que c'était une éternité dont j'ai savouré chaque instant, mais j'aimerais par-dessus tout profiter des neuf semaines qu'il me reste avec elle !

- Je vous comprends…

- Je suis au courant.

- Je me doutais que la boîte de conserve d'Oxymonth vous parlerait de mon passé. Mais cela n'a pas à avoir voix au chapitre en ce jour, en ces circonstances.

Le général de la Flotte terrestre prit une bonne inspiration.

- Je vous renvoie sur les bancs de l'Académie Militaire !

- Mais…

- Ce sont mes ordres, commandant Waldenheim, soumettez-vous !

A son retour, Alguérande s'était retrouvé soumis à la question par son père et sa propre épouse.

- Ce plan est ridicule, décréta le grand brun balafré.

- Comment les gamins de l'Académie pourraient-ils marcher ? ajouta Madaryne, soucieuse au possible.

* * *

_- Comment les gamins de l'Académie pourraient-ils marcher ? Je n'ai plus vingt ans ! ?_

_ - Vous avez les joues roses, vous ne paraissez absolument pas votre âge, commandant Waldenheim – ce fut un désavantage pour assurer votre position à bord du Pharaon, les premiers temps, et envers vos interlocuteurs, les premières années. Mais là, pour sauver la Flotte, ça pourrait bien être le meilleur des avantages !_

_ - Excusez-moi, général, mais je ne comprends pas…_

_ Profondément préoccupé, manifestant des sentiments et émotions inhabituels, Joal Hurmonde s'était levé, avait marché de long en large devant la baie vitrée de ses locaux qui lui donnaient une vue imprenable sur toute la cité d'Heiligenstadt et, au très loin, un château familial._

_ - Mes informateurs sont catégoriques : de jeunes pousses aux cœurs putréfies ont intégré notre Académie… Et si j'avalise, d'ici la fin de leur instruction, leur envol en missions, ce sont les bases de notre institution qui sont en péril, dans un avenir très proche ! Et si on veut nous corrompre à la base, nous devons riposter également dès le début !… J'ai besoin de vous, commandant Waldenheim. Vous avez la jeunesse et l'expérience pour vous. Faites-le, sinon nous ne serons jamais plus aptes à contrer la moindre menace future…_

_ - Je suis à vos ordres, répéta Alguérande. Mais je doute que ce subterfuge dupe qui que ce soit ! J'ai vingt-sept ans, je ne suis plus un perdreau de l'année !_

_ - Votre dossier personnel est déjà confidentiel, personne ne peut y avoir accès, la couverture montée depuis des mois est parfaite. Je n'attends plus que vous, sur le terrain !_

_ - Quoi, quelque part, pour la Flotte, je « n'existe pas » ?_

_ - Oui. Là, je vais dire que je me félicite de n'avoir jamais diffusé outre mesure vos états de service, commandant Waldenheim. Quelque part, personne ne vous connaît, ne sait ce que vous avez pu accomplir. Vous retournerez donc à l'Académie en jeune aspirant frais émoulu. La protection de votre couverture est assurée à son méga maximum !_

_ - Je suis à vos ordres. Je le ferai, général. Mais, pour le second de ma chambrée ?_

_ - Que préférez-vous : un garçon ou une fille ?_

_ - J'ai passé mes derniers mois de formation avec Kordenbach. Si je peux choisir, j'opterais pour une femme._

_ Joal Hurmonde eut un soupir de soulagement._

_ - Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, commandant Waldenheim. Un appui ne sera pas inutile en ces circonstances. Elle assurera les mensonges de votre couverture. Faites au plus vite, et vous retrouverez votre famille…_

_ Joal Hurmonde se leva, quittant pratiquement le premier son propre bureau !_

_ - Vous avez une famille, Alguérande Waldenheim, moi je l'ai perdue il y a si longtemps ! Je crois que vous n'avez aucune idée de la chance que vous avez !_

* * *

A la veille de faire sa rentrée sur les bancs de l'Académie Militaire qui l'avait vue prendre son envol – au propre comme au figuré – Alguérande avait étreint la femme de sa vie, encore et encore.

- Tu es déchaîné, j'adore ! haleta Madaryne.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! prédit Alguérande, tout aussi éreinté, ruisselant de sueur, mais plus plein de vigueur que jamais !

Madaryne le reçut à nouveau au plus profond d'elle-même et hurla son bonheur.

- Je suis jalouse, murmura Salmanille.

- S'il ne s'agit que ça… gloussa Albator en enlaçant la blonde de sa vie pour des assauts de première qui la ravirent au delà de toute expression !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Je n'aime toujours pas du tout cette idée ! commenta avec aigreur un grand brun balafré.

- On dirait que tu n'as fait que la ressasser en boucle, toi ? remarqua Alguérande en finissant ses céréales pour se jeter sur ses œufs et sa viande grillée. Moi, je ne m'en fais pas !

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

- Au moins, cette fois, je n'ai plus à m'en faire pour le résultat de mes examens : j'ai déjà mon diplôme !

- Tu ne devrais pas le prendre de façon aussi légère, Algie, le réprimanda son père. Tu ne vas pas là pour le plaisir, tu as à mettre un terme aux déshonneurs de la Flotte avant même qu'ils ne l'intègrent ! Ils sont préparés, ils ne se laisseront pas éjecter sans réagir ! Et si tu te mets sur leur chemin…

- Je ferai mon boulot ! rétorqua sèchement Alguérande en attaquant ses toasts aux confitures. Dans le fond, je ne vois aucun intérêt à revenir là où j'étais il y a sept ans ! Je vais juste perdre du temps précieux de mes congés… Après tout, avec un simple travail d'observations et de recoupements, on pourrait mettre le grappin sur ces fruits pourris une fois qu'ils seraient en service, ce serait même plus spectaculaire que de virer par la petite porte des élèves-aspirants dont personne n'aura jamais entendu parler !

- Hurmonde est prudent, il ne veut pas que ces fleurs flétries puissent user des armes qu'on leur confierait par la suite, déclara son père. Imagine les dégâts possibles avec un cuirassé entre de mauvaises mains ? !

- Oui, aussi… convint le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve. Bon, retour sur les bancs de l'école, avec mon air le plus innocent et le plus niais !

- Je suis certain que tu y parviendras très bien, gloussa Pouchy.

- Rajoutes-en une couche et je t'en colle deux ! menaça Alguérande.

- Ppfff, quelle famille !

Alguérande finissait de remplir sa valise quand Madaryne vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit.

- Hurmonde est certain que personne ne se souviendra que tu as déjà été élève à l'Académie ? insista-t-elle.

- Le campus de l'Académie est un univers entièrement clos. Les ordinateurs sont uniquement connectés sur le réseau interne de la Flotte, et mon dossier est classé confidentiel, seul celui créé pour la mission est accessible. Quant aux Instructeurs, il n'y en a plus aucun de « mon époque ». Les services d'Hurmonde ont tout verrouillé pour que je sois bien un simple élève tout frais arrivé. Et puisqu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour intégrer l'Académie, on aura autant des jeunes gens tout juste sortis de l'adolescence que des personnes d'âge mûr. Je n'aurai qu'à me fondre dans la masse !

Madaryne se leva pour venir lui caresser la joue.

- Du moment que tu ne fricotes pas avec ta camarade de chambrée comme du temps de Shynovaé Kordenbach…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma jalouse moitié, c'est à toi que j'accorderai mes week-end de sortie ! Et toi, tu sauras le faire ? s'enquit-il.

- Je vais m'installer dans ce studio, avec perruque et lentilles colorées, je jouerai la gentille petite caissière de la supérette du coin le temps nécessaire à être la copine de mon étudiant de copain !

- Merci, Mady. Sans toi, ma couverture n'aurait pas été complète. Et papa avait raison sur ce point : si les recrues déjà corrompues se sentent menacées, elles n'hésiteront pas à se débarrasser du gêneur…

- Sois prudent, Algie, je ne suis pas revenue pour perdre mon mari !

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur les lèvres.

- Essaye un peu de ne pas avoir l'air aussi ravi d'aller jouer les taupes sur ton ancien terrain de jeux !

- Oups…

* * *

Traînant sa valise sur roulettes, Alguérande rentra dans la chambre double, où se trouvait déjà une koloïde au teint bleuté et à la chevelure de jais tressée en nattes retenues par des peignes argentés.

- Polyarpe Steinchield, se présenta-t-elle. Je fais enfin votre connaissance Alguérande Urghon.

- Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement de devoir porter un temps le nom de ma mère, mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour que je ne m'emmêle pas les pinceaux dans mon identité. Après tout, je ne suis pas un pro de l'immersion !

- Mais vous êtes en terrain connu, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous glisser dans la peau de votre personnage. Et n'oubliez pas, ce sont les autres aspirants les éventuels méchants, vous pourrez toujours compter sur les Instructeurs et si nécessaire vous identifier et vous faire reconnaître d'eux en cas de besoin d'un appui ! Vous déferez votre valise plus tard, allons au speech de bienvenue du commandant Bhéron Schreiber.

Polyarpe esquissa un sourire.

- Moi, je suis une pro de ces opérations, commandant Waldenheim, vous pourrez entièrement compter sur moi ! Et moi, je m'en remets à vous pour rendre mes devoirs !

Alguérande eut un petit rire et la suivit hors de la chambre, les souvenirs lui revenant en masse.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Bien que des années se soient écoulées depuis que les forces libres de corps et d'esprit avaient mis en déroute l'armada des Carsinoés, la Flotte terrestre – à l'instar de bien des gouvernements, qu'ils le reconnaissent ou plutôt le taisent maladivement – ne s'était toujours pas remise des pertes de ses meilleurs et aguerris éléments dans les combats.

Dès lors, les Instructeurs n'avaient au minimum qu'une dizaine d'années de plus que les élèves-aspirants – les derniers vétérans ayant effectivement les mentors d'Alguérande, et désormais à la retraite !

Le campus de l'Académie de la Flotte à Heiligenstadt rassemblait, pour l'ultime phase d'études, l'élite des autres Académies disséminées sur Terre.

Au soir de la première journée, à l'instigation de Bhéron Schreiber qui supervisait la dernière étape de la formation des Aspirants, les groupes s'étaient formés pour les tests réels avant la remise des galons.

Alguérande et Polyarpe s'étaient donc retrouvés à une des tables de la cafeteria principale, avec deux autres élèves : Shionne Ouleffe et Norys Kholm.

- Alors, on va former un équipage virtuel pour la sortie de clôture ? sourit Polyarpe.

- Oui, nous tirerons demain au sort nos grades pour cet exercice, approuva Shionne, trapue, plutôt courte sur pattes et qui affichait une allure générale de bouquetine fonceuse.

- Moi, je veux diriger ! jeta sans détours Norys. Je descends d'une prestigieuse lignée d'officiers supérieurs, ayant fait leurs preuves dans les étoiles avant de finir avec lesdites étoiles sur leurs épaules ! Je suis fait pour commander des cuirassés, je suis né pour ça !

- Ce n'est pas un peu présomptueux, de telles paroles ? remarqua Polyarpe en piochant dans ses légumes verts.

- Non, réaliste, je dirais, corrigea Alguérande. Je n'envie pas Norys, il a la charge de son passé sur les épaules, il n'est guère libre. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui tous les jours !

Norys leva son gobelet de soda à l'adresse d'Alguérande.

- J'avoue. Mais je suis trop fier de ma lignée que pour me plaindre ! Ils m'ont ouvert la voie, elle me plaît et j'entends y exceller ! Te concernant, la cicatrice de ta joue aurait pu te relier aux Waldenheim, qui sont eux la lignée de référence en matière de carrières dans ce pays, mais cela fait quelques générations qu'ils n'affichent plus cette marque sur leur visage – en fait depuis que l'un d'eux a disparu après s'être mesuré aux zombies de Noos… ! Si je suis capitaine, tu accepterais d'être mon second, Alguérande ?

- Avec plaisir ! Ne pas devoir prendre de décisions, ça a un côté un peu reposant, je trouve !

- Si tu crois que je vais te ménager ! gloussa Norys. Un second a autant de responsabilités qu'un commandant de bord. Je dois pouvoir compter sur toi, en tout, tout le temps ! Quant à toi, Shionne, tu feras merveille aux armes si j'en crois ce que tu as raconté sur tes résultats en simulation de tirs !

- En ce cas, nous pouvons considérer que les rôles sont répartis ! conclut Alguérande. A nous !

Et le quatuor trinqua joyeusement.

* * *

Dans la tranquillité de leur chambre, Alguérande et Polyarpe la koloïde avaient fait le point sur leur première journée.

- Vous allez…

- Tutoie-moi, Polyarpe, nous sommes compagnons de chambrée et de mission ! Et nous sommes censés devenir amis pour la suite de l'opération.

- Tu vas vraiment laisser le rôle de capitaine à Norys Kholm ? Il a beau se revendiquer d'une lignée de généraux et autres amiraux, c'est toi qui porte réellement les galons !

- Chose dont je ne peux me targuer, bien évidemment. Moi, j'ai déjà fait mes preuves. A Norys de s'y coller, je lui laisse le premier rôle bien volontiers !

Polyarpe lança une autre bouteille d'eau au jeune homme.

- Bien sûr… Le tirage au sort est truqué ! ?

- La secrétaire du commandant Schreiber est dans le coup, mais lui l'ignore. Petit coup de pouce du général Hurmonde pour l'opération.

- Vous savez que vous la prenez très à la légère… Enfin, je veux dire : tu sais que tu la prends très à la légère, Alguérande ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, pas une sorte de bal costumé de la Haute Aristocratie ! Il s'agit de démasquer des jeunes gens véreux, potentiellement d'une dangerosité extrême, et qui n'hésiteront jamais à te faire disparaître si tu les gênes !

- Mais, c'est mon lot quotidien de commandant de bord ! De par ma lignée, comme le disait Norys, je suis celui à abattre, pour les ennemis de la liberté, que ce soit ici ou dans la mer d'étoiles. Et j'entends faire en sorte que la Flotte demeure intègre, respectable, et sûre !

Polyarpe sourit.

- Maintenant, je sais entièrement pourquoi c'est toi que le général Hurmonde a choisi. Je suis fière de faire équipe avec toi, Alguérande Waldenheim !

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête, débouchant la bouteille pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Après une semaine sur le campus de l'Académie, les Aspirants avaient eu droit à leur week-end privé.

_ - Mais, sorti du campus, Aspirants comme Instructeurs auront libre accès au GalactoNet, et s'ils te soupçonnent, font des recherches ! ? hoquetèrent Albator et Salmanille._

_ - Techniquement oui. Mais le général Hurmonde a mis l'effroyable logistique de la Flotte à mon service pour empêcher toute enquête d'aboutir. Les mots-clés et autres moteurs seront automatiquement localisés et menés à une voie de garage. Je ne risque rien !_

_ - On dit ça… Et ensuite je dois galoper à ton secours, remarqua le grand brun balafré, sombre._

_ - J'en prends le risque. C'est mon boulot._

_ - Non, tu commandes un cuirassé ! protesta Salmanille. Tu n'es pas un enquêteur, et certainement pas sous couverture – ça tient juste du mauvais roman !_

_ - Mon général m'a investi d'une mission, bien que diamétralement opposée à mes responsabilités habituelles, et j'ai à la remplir. Je suis un bon petit soldat… Hurmonde me l'a rappelé assez sèchement en m'intimant d'obéir aveuglément !_

_ - Comme si c'était le genre de la famille, maugréa encore Albator. Mais, je te comprends. Tu fais ce que tu dois. Nous ne te gênerons en rien. Au boulot, mon grand garçon !_

_ - Merci, papa._

Ayant rempli son panier des quelques courses urgentes, Alguérande avait retraversé les rayons de la supérette pour disposer ses emplettes sur le tapis roulant.

- De service tous les week-ends, ma tendre ?

- Oui, ordre de la Direction ! Et tu n'as même pas acheté de poissons en mayonnaise alors que j'en raffole !

- J'avais commandé hier des tripes à la boucherie, elles ont été préparées, tu n'auras qu'à faire la sauce. Moi, je me contenterai de brûler les toasts du petit déjeuner de demain matin !

- Pauvre ignare en cuisine !

- Oui, les talents en ce domaine sautent généralement plusieurs générations ! Ferme ta caisse à temps, et au moins je t'aurai servi une boisson apéritive à ton arrivée !

- A tout à l'heure, mon nullissime amour des fourneaux ! rit Madaryne en validant le paiement par carte de crédit alors qu'il finissait de glisser les achats dans un grand sac en papier.

- Et je meurs de faim, j'aime autant te prévenir. La bouffe de la caserne-Académie est infâme ! Je t'attends !

- Tartine-toi des biscottes de confiture ! Moi, j'ai un horaire à assumer ! gloussa Madaryne. A tout à l'heure !

- A tout de suite, amour de ma vie !

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée quand Madaryne revint au studio qu'elle était censée occuper avec son Aspirant de fiancé.

- Je suis très en retard ! Fermer la caisse a été particulièrement ardu… Je n'y comprenais rien !

- Aucun souci. J'ai commandé à un traiteur exotique. Les tripes seront pour demain. Ça va, toi ?

- Algie, je suis Madaryne Von Erback, comment peut-on me donner une couverture ?

- Tu as un nom d'emprunt, un passé, nous jouons tous les deux dans la même cour de récré ! Là, pour un mois, tu es Madaryne Forshmeyer, la caissière. Au fait, tu assures, ma belle !

Madaryne éclata de rire, reposant un instant le grand verre ballon de vin rouge que lui avait servi Alguérande.

- Je fais de mon mieux, pour mon premier jour ! Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça !

- Tu te fais draguer ?

- Un max ! Je suis une très jolie caissière, monsieur mon mari ! J'ai même eu la carte d'un prétendu producteur de ciné pour un rôle !

- Pourquoi pas, il y a des précédents… Et tu es plus que jolie ! Oh oui, tu es bien trop belle pour juste tenir une caisse !

- Ca, c'est injurieux pour mes collègues ou autres personnes officiant à ce poste ! remarqua Madaryne, sérieuse, réprobatrice. Si je n'avais pas été Madaryne Von Erback…

- Non, c'est plutôt moi, si je n'avais été que l'épouvantail souffre-douleur de celle dont je porte actuellement le nom, jamais tu n'aurais porté ton regard sur moi… Mais, je suis injuste envers ceux exerçant un métier honorable, là c'est moi encore qui oublie d'où je viens… Pardonne-moi mon orgueil. C'est juste que je te vois comme la perle de ma vie, et pas dans un autre rôle ! Je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon cœur !

- Tu es bien un Waldenheim, dans tes emportements et dans tes contritions. Je t'aime pour tes remises en question, même si elles viennent après des paroles dures – je ne suis pas concernée, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu les aies un jour envers quelqu'un d'innocent et marqué par la vie comme tu le fus…

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus être insultant, me souvenir que je ne viens de rien et que j'ai droit au plus beau depuis tant d'années, et que tous en ce monde ont droit au merveilleux ! Je suis le dernier des crétins tout simplement ! Merci à toi de me remettre à ma place.

- Et de t'aimer à la folie !

Madaryne attrapa son mari par le cou.

- En ce cas, viens me bouffer !

- Mais, et le canard laqué ? hoqueta Alguérande entre deux baisers vorace de sa femme.

- On lui fera un sort, après que nous nous soyons mutuellement éreintés. Une semaine que je t'attends, mon grand fauve, je suis en manque !

- Et moi donc !

Et sans plus de façons, Alguérande la prit sur le tapis du minuscule séjour du studio.

Au lit, se gavant des plats commandés au traiteur, Alguérande et Madaryne s'étaient régalé, recouvrant des forces, se souriant, complices, en plus de leurs hanches et épaules qui se touchaient de façon complice.

- Finalement, ça me plaît, ton infiltration ? remarqua la jeune femme.

- Et les choses sérieuses vont commencer, compléta Alguérande, sérieux et concentré, remplissant son verre de vin pour le boire en quelques gorgées. Cette fois, il n'y a plus de plaisanterie dans l'air !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Elle est canon, ta copine ! jeta Norys Kholm quand Alguérande vient poser son plateau du petit déjeuner à la table de la cafeteria.

- De quoi ?

- J'habite ton quartier, Alguérande. Je fais mes courses à la même supérette. Je t'ai vu faire tes achats, lui parler, à cette Madaryne, et à la façon qu'elle avait de te répondre…

- Oui, nous sommes ensemble, ce n'est pas un mystère. Je l'ai dans la peau, et inversement, j'espère !

Norys sourit.

- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, je peux dire que oui ! Cette jeune femme est raide dingue de toi ! On dirait même un vieux couple, avec une telle complicité ! Vous êtes promis à un formidable avenir !

- Merci, fit doucement Alguérande en tartinant de crème ses pancakes. Et toi, tu as aussi trouvé l'amour de ta vie ?

- Mhal est un informaticien de génie, à Genius Valley, il me comble ! Mais il a peu de week-ends à me consacrer. Je fais ainsi, et cela dure depuis l'adolescence. Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous sommes bel et bien un vieux couple, je l'aime à fond ! Tu es choqué ?

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu as celui qui est ton cœur et ta vie, c'est magnifique ! J'en suis heureux pour toi.

Norys prit une bonne inspiration.

- Mais, je suis séparé de mon ami, si longtemps… Mes parents m'ont jeté dehors en me traitant d'animal anormal… Et j'avoue que j'ai des élans envers… Bref, tu me plais, Alguérande ! Oh que oui, ton petit cul me défie, et je ne sais quoi faire ! ? j'aime mon ami, et je suis tellement attiré…

- J'ai ma compagne, je ne suis que pour elle. Je ne peux te donner le moindre espoir, Norys, je suis désolé !

- Je préfère ça. Oui, merci de cette position claire. Je ne t'importunerai plus jamais !

Norys se leva, tendant la main.

- Amis, Alguérande Urghon ?

- Amis !

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, Alguérande avait déposé une puce mémoire devant Polyarpe.

- Tes devoirs, remplis !

- Merci… Je suis une flicarde, je ne comprends rien à l'Académie… J'ai mon oreillette qui me relie à toi, pour certaines réponses, mais je ne sais rien de rien ! J'aurai mes points positifs, merci encore… Ça ne te donne trop de boulot j'espère ?

- Non, une formalité ! Mes obligations et raisonnements techniques sont bien au-dessus des exigences de ce travail… Je l'ai fait les yeux fermés, et tout en les gardant bien ouverts pour répondre en parfaite connaissance de cause ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui.

Polyarpe avait pianoté sur un ordinateur qui n'était nullement relié au réseau de la Flotte.

- Ouleffe et Kholm sont clean, d'après toi ?

- Des jeunes, passionnés, idéalistes, carriéristes, mais purs si je puis dire. Il va falloir analyser les profils des autres Aspirants… et des Instructeurs !

- Comment cela ? sursauta Polyarpe. Schreiber est… un bon ami à moi !

- Je me fous de qui est qui pour qui ! jeta rageusement Alguérande. J'ai une mission, tu m'aides, nous agissons, un point c'est tout !

- A tes ordres, commandant Waldenheim. Mais, au vu de ce que j'ai compris de ta mission, j'ai peur… Nos futurs officiers, déjà corrompus… Je suis une civile, à la base, si je ne peux avoir confiance en mes défenseurs des étoiles…

- Il y aura toujours les défenseurs et les destructeurs des étoiles. C'est ainsi, de toute éternité. Nous l'apprenons, le comprenons, l'assimilons. Et, quelque part, nous le suivons en étant de la lignée des conquérants des étoiles ! Norys Kholm le comprendra, un jour. D'ici là, je suis juste un étudiant, doué, et sur le point de partir pour le voyage réel d'initiation !

- Merci…

* * *

Dormant à poings fermés, Alguérande avait souri à la vue de Pouchy s'étant matérialisé un bref instant.

- J'y suis, Pouch', c'est ma mission, mon devoir ! Même si cela me coûte, que je ressens un profond malaise à devoir soupçonner ceux qui sont la relève, nos espoirs, l'avenir, je ferai ce qu'on attend de moi !

- Je te bénis et je te souhaite de réussir ! Il le faut, pour l'avenir de cette Flotte que tu sers de tout ton cœur !

- Merci, Pouch'… J'ai une chance ?

- Tu crées tes propres chances, ton équipe, tout s'offre à toi !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu verras, le moment venu ! A bientôt, mon frère !

En rêve, Alguérande étreignit à l'infini son cadet blond, heureux et confiant en l'avenir !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Bhéron Schreiber s'approcha du groupe de travail formé par Alguérande, Polyarpe et Shionne et Norys.

- Alors, maintenant que vous vous êtes répartis les tâches d'équipage, où en est votre plan de vol ? Capitaine Kholm ?

- Nous finissons d'en encoder les dernières coordonnées, répondit Norys.

- Bien, cette partie-là aura lieu au simulateur. Ensuite, tous les groupes embarqueront sur le _Jarangon_ pour le vol initiatique – enfin, pour ceux qui se classeront dans les dix premiers ! Je pense que cela ne fera pas un pli pour vous quatre ! Urghon, Kholm, vous vous tenez au coude à coude, il y a longtemps que le tableau du classement n'avait été aussi bien honoré !

- Merci, commandant Schreiber.

Leur Instructeur en chef passant à une autre table, Norys se tourna vers Alguérande.

- Dis donc, tu ne sais pas que c'est très mal élevé d'être premier devant ton capitaine, toi !

- Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! protesta Alguérande dans un rire. Donne encore plus, Norys, et tu me passeras sous le nez pour prendre la tête du classement !

- C'est bien ainsi que je l'entendais, assura Norys avec un clin d'œil. J'adore avoir affaire à un concurrent comme toi, Algie. Car bien que nous soyons tous du même côté, dans la même compétition, je tiens absolument à la première place !

- Question d'orgueil, d'honorer la tradition familiale ? sourit encore Alguérande.

- C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire à mon tour.

- Tu as de la chance que tes fameux Waldenheim ne soient pas dans la course, pouffa Alguérande.

- C'est vrai que ça m'aurait considérablement compliqué la tâche, avoua Norys. J'ai quand même la moitié de l'un d'eux avec toi, ajouta-t-il.

- Dans quel sens ? murmura Alguérande, avec un brin d'appréhension.

- Le dernier Waldenheim en date porte ton prénom. Heureusement, ça fait longtemps qu'il a son propre commandement. Ça me laisse une voie royale pour la première place !

- Sauf si je te coiffe au poteau, glissa Alguérande.

- Pas de mauvais présage, mon cher second ! Allez, rends-moi ton plan de vol, que nous puissions enfin l'étudier pour le simulateur !

Alguérande s'exécuta.

* * *

Entre les cours, les travaux pratiques et la séance quotidienne de sport, les jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle.

Et, un mois après avoir effectué la seconde rentrée de sa vie à l'Académie, Alguérande – à l'instar de tous les autres élèves-aspirants – avait eu droit à un week-end prolongé pour rejoindre sa famille.

Accueilli par son épouse et sa mère, Alguérande avait ensuite été embrasser ses enfants qui l'avaient longuement câliné.

- Regarde mon bulletin ! fit Alveyron, très fier de lui.

- Notre aîné est un excellent élève, sourit Salmanille. Il avait très hâte de te le montrer !

- J'aime bien l'école, sourit le garçonnet.

Du bout du doigt, Alguérande caressa tendrement la balafre qui traversait la joue gauche de son rejeton aux boucles de miel.

- Une fois l'_Arcadia_ reparti, j'irai m'installer avec eux sur la station, renseigna Salmanille. Ton père est sur le départ, Alguérande.

- Bien, je vais le voir !

- Et quoi encore, tu allais mettre les bouts sans m'en avertir ? s'amusa le jeune homme en rentrant dans le bureau de son père.

- Oui, j'ai failli réussir ! Et, non, sérieusement, tu avais confirmé ta venue, je t'ai donc attendu !

- Prêt à repartir dans la mer d'étoiles, papa ?

- J'ai très hâte, comme tu t'en doutes parfaitement, mon grand ! L'_Arcadia_ est fin prêt, je me détacherai du dock orbital dimanche soir, tandis que tu retourneras à l'Académie.

Sortant sur la terrasse avec son père, Alguérande observa un moment le parc.

- Est-ce que tu progresses dans tes investigations ? reprit Albator. Il ne te reste plus qu'un mois avant la fin de tes congés, j'aimerais savoir que tu auras encore du temps pour ta petite famille !

- Notre vol initiatique a lieu dans dix jours. Tout devra être fini d'ici là, ou alors se terminer à bord…

Le grand brun balafré fronça le sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pressens, Algie ?

- Disons que j'ai plus que quelques soupçons sur une dizaine d'élèves-aspirants, pas nécessairement les meilleurs, se fondant justement dans la masse pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Le jeune homme eut un petit ricanement.

- Tout comme moi, ils sont plus doués qu'ils ne le donnent à penser ! Ils attendent juste leurs galons et leur commandement ! Mais surtout, je pense que pour se débarrasser des bons éléments, justement, il va se passer quelque chose lors du vol initiatique !

- Tu veux dire qu'un ou plusieurs vaisseaux s'en prendrait de façon tout à fait intentionnelle à votre cuirassé d'exercice, le _Jarangon_, si je me souviens bien ?

Alguérande opina du chef.

- C'est extrêmement téméraire, mais d'une imparable logique aussi ! Il me faudra donc démanteler ce complot au moment où il se révélera, car je n'ai pas de preuves directes pour accuser qui que ce soit…

- Tu vas devoir jouer serrer, Algie. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras !

Le jeune homme eut un soupir.

- Il le faut, papa, c'est aussi simple que cela ! L'avenir de la Flotte et donc la sécurité de la Terre en dépendent. Ces fruits pourris doivent sortir du panier ! Et cette corruption à la base est bien plus importante que ne devait le supposer le général Hurmonde !

- Je te fais entière confiance, mon grand. Je pars l'esprit serein. Maintenant, je te laisse aux tiens, ils ont grand besoin de toi !

- Et moi donc !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Au rapport d'Alguérande, le général de la Flotte terrestre avait presque fait un bond dans son fauteuil.

- Je vous ai envoyé recenser les futurs officiers corrompus, pas faire tomber un de nos meilleurs Instructeurs ! aboya—t-il.

- Un Instructeur dont le taux d'échec est devenu limite affolant en quelques années, rétorqua paisiblement Alguérande.

- De quoi parlez-vous donc, commandant Waldenheim ?

- Sur les promos des cinq dernières années, quatorze officiers, à des grades divers, ont été plus ou moins gravement sanctionnés, trois ont été exclus de la Flotte. Et cela fait cinq ans exactement que Schreiber est en charge de la formation finale de notre élite ! Il est le mieux placé pour influencer les recrues, les travailler au corps même, voire pour organiser des « accidents » pour les élèves au contraire les plus prometteurs. Et là, je suis certain qu'il prépare quelque chose à grande échelle !

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse avancer votre instinct en guise d'argument ! grinça Joal Hurmonde.

- Vous savez pourtant parfaitement que rien ne transpirera ou ne se produira avant le vol initiatique. Schreiber ou les élèves ayant déjà parjuré le serment de service qu'ils n'ont pas encore prononcé, savent qu'ils ne s'en tireraient pas s'ils devaient tomber le masque avant l'heure. Et le huis clos du vol est l'occasion rêvée qui ne se reproduira pas ! J'aurai besoin d'assistance !

- Et moi, je ne peux monter aucune contre-opération sur des suppositions ! gronda le général de la Flotte. D'ailleurs, le passe-droit pour monter à bord du _Jarangon_ est extrêmement sélectif : les Instructeurs principaux, les élèves-aspirants les mieux notés, et enfin un nombre minimum de techniciens vétérans afin que les postes-clés soient occupés par les stagiaires ! Quoi que vous redoutiez, et quoi qu'il se passe, vous ne devrez compter que sur vos propres moyens !

- Je m'en doutais. Je vous sais gré de me le confirmer.

- Le taxi va vous ramener au campus de l'Académie, commandant Waldenheim. N'oubliez pas de passer au centre hospitalier pour y prendre votre fiche médicale, puisque c'est sous ce prétexte que vous êtes sorti pour venir ici afin de me faire ce rapport d'avant départ !

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- Démarche qui risque bien de me griller… J'espère juste encore donner le change assez longtemps que pour empêcher une catastrophe.

- Je le souhaite également, avoua Joal Hurmonde.

Alguérande se leva, salua et se retira.

* * *

- Alors, tu es bon pour le service ? gloussa Polyarpe quand le jeune homme ait rangé sa veste dans la penderie de l'entrée.

- Mes papiers sont tamponnés comme si j'avais passé les examens médicaux.

- Et tu t'es entretenu avec ton général ?

- Il n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà…

- Nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous-mêmes ?

- Je ne pourrai compter que sur moi-même, rectifia Alguérande. Cette affaire relève de la Flotte !

- Et moi, je suis Inspectrice à la Police, j'ai à protéger et à servir tout un chacun ! Je serai embarquée sur le _Jarangon_, au même titre que vous tous ! Je peux parfaitement intervenir… si tu m'expliques ce que tu attends de moi ?

- L'ennui, c'est que je dois attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je n'ai absolument pas le droit de prendre l'initiative ! Ça laisse donc un coup d'avance à Schreiber et à ses jeunes âmes damnées ! Et dans un lieu aussi fermé, cloisonné qu'un cuirassé de guère, c'est un désavantage qui pourrait me faire perdre la partie !

- Que dois-je faire ? insista la jeune koloïde au teint bleuté.

- Être prête à toutes les éventualités !

- Je vois…

* * *

Bien que les ordinateurs du campus de l'Académie Militaire soient bridés, Bhéron Schreiber disposait depuis toujours d'un canal de communication que nulle inspection n'avait pu identifier.

- Je n'ai jamais senti ce gosse depuis le premier jour. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il est !

- Il a pourtant bien été au QG de la Flotte pour son check-up d'avant le vol ? rétorqua son interlocuteur.

- Sauf qu'il ne s'est jamais présenté au centre hospitalier, en dépit des tampons sur ses feuilles d'examens, siffla l'Instructeur en chef. J'ai mes antennes !

- Ça, il y a longtemps que je le sais. Elles ont toujours fait merveille. Quelle est ton analyse de ce cas de figure qui ne s'était pas encore présenté ?

- Soit il se fout éperdument de l'Académie, n'y est rentré que pour obéir à sa famille, ou pour le grade et ensuite opter pour sa voie véritable. Soit on a fini par nous mettre un indic sur le dos, et là aussi, il n'en a rien à battre de l'Académie et est juste envoyé pour nous faire tomber. Dans les deux cas de figure, j'ai à mettre en action le plan prévu et il fera partie des victimes collatérales ! Tu es prêt ?

- Les derniers détails seront réglés pour l'envol, d'ici trente-six heures. On va frapper un grand coup : faire disparaître les éléments les plus prometteurs et mettre nos pions tout dévoués en place !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Polyarpe Steinchield avait bouclé une petite valise pour les trois jours du vol initiatique, dernière étape pour les élèves-aspirants avant la remise de leurs galons et leur première affectation en fonction des souhaits émis sur leur fiche initiale de renseignements.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, les groupes se relaient au commandement du _Jarangon _? s'enquit-elle.

- Exactement. Il y aura une note de groupe et une note individuelle.

- Heureusement que je suis en paire avec Shionne aux armes, sinon je ferais plonger votre moyenne !

- Norys et moi sommes protégés, si je puis dire, par les points accumulés lors des précédents examens et autres travaux rentrés. Enfin, moi je compte pour du beurre, bien évidemment !

Polyarpe finit son bagage puis revint dans le salon commun des chambres.

- Tu es sûr de tes déductions, Algie ?

Le jeune homme eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- Enquêter et tirer des conclusions ne sont pas mes talents. J'ai plutôt analysé tout ce campus du point de vue de mon expérience Militaire.

- Et tu as aussi épluché les dossiers personnels de chaque élève-aspirant ! Effectivement, tu y as relevé des détails qui ne m'avaient pas frappée… Mais j'avoue que tes conclusions m'affolent assez ! Tu l'as fait : tu as dit à ton général que tu soupçonnais le meilleur Instructeur de l'Académie ?

- Oui. Et quelle meilleure position que pour intriguer ! Il décide de tout dans cette Académie…

- Mais, pourquoi agirait-il ainsi ? s'étonna sincèrement la jeune koloïde. Il est un éminent membre de la Flotte terrestre et il la coulerait en mettant des moutons noirs aux postes clés ?

Alguérande se resservit de thé léger.

- La lassitude, peut-être ? hasarda Alguérande. Toujours devoir préparer une nouvelle menace, savoir que tout est cyclique, et que chaque fois nos meilleurs éléments tombent et que des équipages entiers périssent… Il est souvent plus rémunérateur de se vendre aux dits ennemis que de continuer à défendre une cause perdue… Enfin, je ne vois que cette explication, qui est à l'opposé de tout ce en quoi je crois !

- Et pour les élèves corrompus ? insista Polyarpe.

- L'appât du gain, la certitude d'un avenir assuré, et d'être du bon côté si un conflit se pointait… Et trente-six autres raisons qui m'échappent complètement ! Mon père a connu la noirceur absolue, je l'ai touchée durant toute mon enfance, je sais la reconnaître, même sous des masques – enfin, j'espère…

- Quelles sont tes intentions, une fois que nous serons en vol, coupés de tous nos appuis ?

- Aucune idée ! J'attendrai d'être mis devant les faits accomplis. Je ne peux pas porter le premier coup, je n'ai rien pour étayer mon intime conviction… Et griller ma mince couverture ne servirait pas ma mission ! J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que Schreiber m'observe de bien près depuis un moment… Si ça se trouve, je suis déjà foutu et je ne le sais même pas !

- Hum, si tel était le cas, je crois que tu serais déjà dégommé du paysage !

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire tout en se servant une autre part de la tarte fourrée de crème chantilly commandée à la cafeteria de l'Académie.

- Je constate que tu as une vision très optimiste de mon avenir immédiat !

- Je suis réaliste, rétorqua sèchement Polyarpe. Moi, je suis une spécialiste des opérations en sous-marin, je peux te dire que j'ai vu tomber, ou que j'ai appris la mort de plus d'un des Inspecteurs, de nos rangs !

- Désolé…

- Je suis mal placée pour te faire la moindre remarque, ou un reproche… Tu as des années de guerre et de combats derrière toi ! Je prêche en réalité à quelqu'un de converti ! Il va nous falloir finir cette mission, Alguérande Waldenheim, et je veux que nous fêtions notre victoire, ensemble, vivants !

- C'est bien mon intention ! sourit Alguérande. Sois prudente aussi !

- Comme une chatte ! assura Polyarpe en se levant, se penchant sur lui pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que notre opération aille plus loin, sur un point de vue plus privé ! Mais je ne peux tenter quoi que ce soit envers un homme marié et père de famille. En revanche, tu as un charme dévastateur, ta balafre fait de toi un mauvais garçon alors que tu es de la Haute Aristocratie de ce pays, et je peux t'assurer qu'en tant que femelle je ne peux qu'être irrésistiblement attirée !

- Merci. J'apprécie ta franchise. Je devinais ce que tu me confies. Mais il va falloir nous concentrer uniquement sur la fin de l'opération ! Passons une bonne nuit, nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces !

Polyarpe exécuta un parfait salut Militaire.

- A tes ordres, commandant Waldenheim !


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

- Elèves-aspirants, je suis le capitaine Uzal Kob, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord du _Jarangon_ pour votre vol initiatique. Vous avez déjà été briefés sur la procédure. Vous savez donc que les groupes formés vont se relayer sur ma passerelle. Chacun remplira le programme qu'il a préparé afin d'être évalué. Je vous confie donc mon cuirassé, prenez-en grand soin ! L'exercice commencera donc demain, prenez vos aises à bord d'ici là. Bhéron, viens à mon appartement, nous avons à finaliser les derniers points du vol !

- Tout de suite, Uzal.

Et tandis que le _Jarangon_ quittait son quai d'amarrage, son capitaine regagna son appartement, suivi de son ami de toujours.

* * *

- Tu en es sûr ? insista Uzal.

- Pratiquement. Bien que je n'aie aucune idée de qui il est réellement !

Uzal Kob eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- Oh, il était prévisible que tôt ou tard la Police nous enverrait ses Enquêteurs ! remarqua-t-il.

- En tout cas, cet Urghon a bien potassé son sujet car ses notes sont parmi les meilleures de cette promo ! Oui, ils ont poussé très loin le souci du détail.

- Steinchield est sa complice ? poursuivit le capitaine du _Jarangon_.

- Les Inspecteurs jouent toujours en binôme, elle est forcément dans le coup.

Uzal continua de sourire, imperturbable.

- Cela ne change rien à nos projets !

De la tête, Bhéron approuva.

- Oui, il y aura juste deux victimes de plus que prévu !

A leur arrivée à bord, les élèves-aspirants avaient reçu une veste portant l'emblème du cuirassé, ainsi que les galons représentant leur rang pour la durée du vol.

* * *

C'était donc arborant ses insignes de capitaine que Norys Kholm s'était présenté au studio occupé par Alguérande et Polyarpe.

- L'Observatoire des anneaux de Saturne m'informe que la comète dont j'ai prévu de suivre la queue s'est bien plus approchée du soleil qu'estimé et a donc considérablement gagné en puissance. Il nous faut réviser nos calculs, Algie, pour mettre plus de distance entre elle et nous ! Nous sommes le premier groupe à passer notre test, nous avons donc peu de temps !

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Je suis ton second et ton navigateur, je m'en charge.

- Je t'ai mis en copie des infos reçues, j'espère que tu auras assez de temps…

- Sans souci, assura le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

- J'aurai besoin que tu m'envoies ces corrections au plus vite afin de m'assurer que tout est en ordre.

- Ce sera fait !

- Merci.

Les portes s'étant refermées derrière Norys, Polyarpe avait eu un petit soupir.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ta nuit va être longue, Algie !

- Non, pas tant que ça, sourit Alguérande. Rectifier des coordonnées de vol, ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Bon, j'avoue que je laisse souvent ce boulot à mon second, moi aussi, d'autant plus que sa vitesse de calculs est inégalable, mais j'aime dresser mes plans de vol. Ça ira relativement vite, mais je n'enverrai ce correctif que bien plus tard à Norys, sinon il ne comprendrait pas mon efficience à ce point !

- Je sens que les masques sont sur le point de tomber, tous, remarqua la jeune koloïde.

- C'est une évidence, admit Alguérande. Il ne reste plus que le vol initiatique pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ou alors, tout le monde s'est trompé du tout au tout et les brebis galeuses sont programmées pour attendre sagement l'heure de se révéler, ce qui serait également une logique imparable !

- Je suppose que tu préfères malgré tout que ça pète d'ici les trois jours de vol et le retour au dock orbital ? questionna Polyarpe.

- Disons que ça justifierait mon mois de présence à l'Académie, au lieu d'être auprès des miens ! maugréa Alguérande.

- Je comprends.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai quand même un plan de vol à réviser et quoi que j'aie dit, ça ne se fera pas en un claquement des doigts ! On se reverra au dîner.

- Je te prépare du café noir ?

- Oui, ce ne sera pas du luxe !

Au soir, Bhéron Schreiber était venu sur la passerelle du _Jarangon_ où Uzal Kob passait ses dernières heures avant de céder le relais aux élèves-aspirants.

- Alors, toujours pas trouvé qui était Urghon ?

- Non. S'il est d'une quelconque section des Polices, toutes les traces sont effacées pour que son immersion soit totale. Et la seule Urghon que j'ai identifiée est une Reine Pirate décédée il y a près de vingt ans ! Bref, sa couverture est parfaite, sauf qu'il aurait dû bel et bien se rendre à son check-up médical ! La Flotte l'a clairement mandaté, à quel titre, ça demeure un mystère. Et, dans le fond, cela n'a aucune importance.

- Oui, nous nous comprenons parfaitement, assura Uzal.

Et les deux amis échangèrent un sourire.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Au matin, Alguérande, Polyarpe, Norys et Shionne s'étaient présentés sur la passerelle du _Jarangon_.

- A vous mon cuirassé, les jeunes, lança Uzal Kob. Pour ces heures de votre vol, mes lieutenants vous obéiront comme si les ordres venaient de moi. Ensuite, un autre groupe prendra la relève.

Uzal consulta les données d'un des écrans de la console la plus proche.

- Vous avez été avertis des modifications de la nature de la comète… J'espère que vous vous êtes préparés en conséquence ?

- Oui, capitaine Kob !

- A vos ordres, capitaine Kholm, répondit en retour Uzal avant de quitter la passerelle, y laissant Bhéron qui avait à évaluer ses élèves !

Dissimulant du mieux possible le stress du test qui lui nouait les tripes, Norys se dirigea vers le fauteuil noir sur l'aire surélevée de la passerelle, y prit place, appréciant de voir les trois autres membres de son groupe le saluer aussi respectueusement qu'amicalement.

- A vos postes, nous allons nous coller à cette comète comme une puce sur un chien errant, opérer une navigation aussi risquée que spectaculaire, mêlant notre écho de signal à cet astre – ce qui pourrait un jour nous sauver la vie en situation de combats !

Du doigt, Norys fit signe à Alguérande de se rapprocher, afin de pouvoir lui parler sans que les oreillettes ne répercutent leurs propos.

- Tu es sûr de ta navigation, Algie ?

- Sur ma vie !

- Et tu as eu un sens sensible et proche de notre vol. Je crois que j'aurais aimé que nous soyons vraiment capitaine et second, mais nos affectations nous disperserons une fois nos résultats finaux rendus et les galons reçus !

- Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir… Je tiens la barre et je suis à tes ordres !

Alguérande s'assit à sa console et se saisit de la poignée manoeuvrant le _Jarangon_.

* * *

Après s'être désolidarisé de la comète, le _Jarangon_ s'était retrouvé dans une portion d'espace sécurisée… en théorie, car cinq vaisseaux pillards sous camouflage de cargos commerciaux l'avaient entouré, le forçant à l'arrêt et à l'arraisonnement !

- Mais, c'est quoi ça ! ? glapit Norys. Qui sont-ils ? Il n'y a que ce _Logstyr_, qui semble les mener, qui s'identifie clairement !

Alguérande se mordit les lèvres.

« Le _Logastyr_, ça me dit quelque chose, de très récent… Par les dieux, comment est-ce possible ! ? ».

Au vu de la véritable alerte, Uzal Kob était revenu sur la passerelle.

- Je vous relève, élève-aspirant Kholm. Ceci n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne serez pas sanctionné. Reprenez votre place… Mais on dirait que nous sommes tombés dans un traquenard bien huilé !

- Bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez, Kod ! Faites cesser la tension des tourelles de vos armes, nous vous abordons ! J'envoie mes hommes s'assurer du contrôle à votre bord. Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre et en force, vous n'avez aucune chance ! Nous vous attendions, tout simplement, dissimulés dans la queue de cette comète !

- Mais, qui êtes-vous ?

- Mok Junguel capitaine du _Logstyr_

« Je craignais de comprendre ! », réalisa Alguérande.

* * *

Les troupes des vaisseaux pillards s'étant rendues maîtres du _Jarangon_ qui transportait trop de jeunes élèves-aspirants que pour se risquer entièrement dans un combat de défense de folie, tous les ponts avaient été investis.

Ses hommes ayant fait le boulot, Mok Junguel avait posé les pieds sur le cuirassé et s'était dirigé vers la passerelle.

- Je m'approprie ce vaisseau, je vais le revendre, ainsi que chacun de ceux qui sont à bord ! Le Marché de Torguèse est l'antre des Pirates de toute éternité, mais dès qu'il y a une bonne affaire en vue, celui qui offre repart toujours gagnant !

- Un seul cuirassé ? Non, ce n'est pas de très bon rapport, contesta Uzal Kob. Déployer cinq pseudos cargos ? Beaucoup d'énergie dépensées pour rien, j'insiste !

- Non, peut-être pas tant que vous le pensez… remarqua soudain le capitaine du _Logstyr_ en braquant son regard sur Alguérande.

Le chef pillard marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… La cerise sur le gâteau fade que je m'apprêtais à manger ! Comme on se retrouve !

En un réflexe, Norys et Shionne – tout comme Uzal et même Bhéron au demeurant – portèrent leurs regards vers le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

- De quoi parle ce brigand ? ! glapirent-ils à l'unisson !

- Un passé récent qui aurait dû être révolu, gronda Alguérande. J'ai livré ce fauteur de troubles et cet assassin en puissance aux Autorités de la Flotte… Et il revient, libre, avec toutes ses forces ! L'action de corruption de notre Flotte est bien plus profonde que tout ce qui avait pu être envisagé !

Norys porta toujours un regard complètement incompréhensif vers son éphémère second à la chevelure fauve.

- Mais, de quoi… ? !

- Oui, de quoi ! ? aboyèrent Bhéron Schreiber et Uzal Kob. Qui êtes-vous vraiment, élève-aspirant Urghon ? Tout sauf comme celui que vous voulez paraître depuis des semaines !

Mok Junguel éclata de rire.

- Et dire que vous êtes l'élite de la Flotte terrestre, vous êtes nuls au possible ! Moi, j'ai eu affaire à ce godelureau ! Et j'aurais mis fin à ses jours d'idiot naïf sans son Pirate de père ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit le rejeton d'une Reine des Pirates complètement cinglée ! Sauf qu'il est trop bête que pour agir selon ses ordres !

- Junguel, soyez clair, un seul instant ! grondèrent à nouveau le capitaine du _Jarangon_ et l'Instructeur en chef de l'Académie de la Flotte.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Mok Junguel alors qu'il fixait toujours Alguérande dans les yeux.

- Commandant Waldenheim, quelle bonne surprise !

- Je n'en dirai pas autant vous concernant, capitaine Junguel. D'ailleurs, n'étiez-vous pas censé rejoindre une colonie pénitentiaire dans l'attente de votre jugement ? rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme.

- J'ai de bons amis ! Ils m'ont libéré du convoi de la Flotte. Ces sous-fifres n'avaient pas une once de votre valeur. Et quand je parle de valeur, c'est au sens large puisque tous mes prisonniers vont être vendus au Marché de Torguèse ! Enfin, presque tous mes prisonniers…

Mok Junguel sourit largement

- Je ne pensais pas avoir ma revanche, mais les Enfers font bien les choses ! se réjouit Mok Junguel en sortant un de ses pistolets pour tirer à bout portant sur Alguérande.

FIN


End file.
